TOBIAS
by Dawny Snape
Summary: 5 Años después de la guerra, Severus y Hermione tienen una relación oculta y meramente sexual. Severus se entera que una antigua amante ha tenido un hijo suyo y abandona a Hermione para ir a buscar a su hijo. 2 años después regresa a Londres derrotado, el niño que creyó era de él , no lo era. Isabella lo habia engañado para tenerlo su lado. Hermione tuvo un hijo de Severus
1. REGRESO A LONDRES

Severus Snape regresó a Londres luego de un periodo de depresión en América.

Había dejado todo lo que tenía en Londres por ir en la búsqueda de su hijo.

Al llegar hasta su antigua amante conoció al niño, un niño de ojos azules como su madre de pelo negro y largo.

Por un tiempo lo creyó su hijo hasta que supo que el niño tenía un hechizo de glamour en el cabello.

El niño era rubio, incluso mas que los Malfoy.

Había enfrentado a Isabella por una explicación y ella había confesado a base de veritaserum que el niño no era suyo y que lo había engañado para que fuera su padre y tenerlo a su lado.

Severus furioso y derrotado se quedó en América un tiempo trabajando en el Ministerio Americano hasta que pudo volver a Londres.

Ingresó de traslado al Ministerio Británico al departamento de regulación de pociones mágicas.

Y ahi estaba, en el Ministerio buscando el departamento para presentarse ante su jefe.

.- Severus.- Kingsley lo saludó efusivamente.- es grato verte después de tanto tiempo.

.- Señor Ministro.- Severus saludó solemne.

.- Por favor, Severus, somos amigos. Llamame Kingsley, buscas tu departamento? Tercer piso.

Severus asintió.

.- Oh y Severus, bienvenido.

Severus inclinó ligeramente la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento. Subió al elevador y le dijo al Elfo que lo llevara hasta el tercer piso.

Se acercó a un escritorio con una de las secretarias del lugar.- Buenos días, soy Severus Snape y vengo a reportarme para mi trabajo.

La señorita le brindó una sonrisa.- Permitame y lo anuncio.

Severus asintió.

Kate se levantó de su lugar y tocó en la puerta de su jefa.

.- Adelante.- le dieron el pase.

.- Señora Granger, el nuevo pocionista esta aquí.

.- Hazlo pasar Kate, por favor.

Kate asintió y llamó a Severus para que entrara a la oficina.

Severus caminó hasta la entrada y Kate le dió el pase.

Él se quedó de piedra al ver a Hermione Granger. Volver a verla después de dos años era impactante.

Hermione tambien se quedo de piedra al verlo despues de tanto tiempo, después de que la abandonó sin dar mas explicación que el ir en la búsqueda de su hijo a America.

.- Señor Snape.- Hermione se alegró que su voz saliera clara.- tome asiento.

Severus caminó hacia el escritorio y se sentó frente a ella.

.- Eres Jefa de departamento?.- Severus preguntó algo asombrado.

Hermione asintió.- El antiguo pocionista ha cometido muchos errores por lo que ha sido despedido. Me dijeron que habían encontrado un reemplazo que venía de America, nunca me imagine que seria usted.

Severus apretó la mandíbula. " Se veía tan bella y cambiada"

.- Pedí mi traslado a Londres hace un año pero apenas me lo dieron.- Severus confesó.

Hermione asintió.- le pediré a Draco que le enseñe su lugar de trabajo.

.- Draco Malfoy?.- Severus soltó la pregunta.

Hermione suspiró mirandolo a los ojos.- Le sorprende?

.- Ciertamente si, no creí que el niño mimado trabajara en su vida.- Severus hizo una mueca.

.- Kate, por favor dile a Malfoy que lo espero en mi oficina.- Hermione pidió a su secretaria.

Kate sonrió y no tardo en irle a hablar al rubio sexy.

Después de unos minutos de silencio y miradas incómodas Draco entró por la puerta con una sonrisa pero al verbal pocionista su sonrisa cayó.- Padrino, que haces aquí?

.- El será en nuevo pocionista.- Hermione informó.

Draco hizo una mueca.- Que no estabas en América?

.- Draco.- Hermione reprendió.

.- Estaba, muchacho, he regresado.- Severus lo miró de pies a cabeza.

.- Bien, espero que le enseñes su lugar de trabajo y se pongan a trabajar inmediatamente.- Hermione ordenó.

Draco le dedicó una sonrisa.- como ordenes, Jefa.

Hermione rodó los ojos y sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa hacia él.

.- Si me sigues, padrino, te mostraré el laboratorio.- Draco le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera.

Severus se adelantó a salir de la oficina.

Draco se quedó atras y se giró hacia Hermione.- Aún esta en pie la comida?

Ella asintió.

Draco sonrió.- paso por ti a las 2. Los llevaré a un restaurant italiano buenisimo.

.- Esta bien, ahora ve a tu trabajo.- Hermione solo esperaba que el rubio saliera para derrumbarse en su sitio.


	2. COMIDA

Cuando Draco salió Hermione puso hechizos a su oficina para no ser molestada.

Se derrumbó como aquella vez cuando él la abandonó.

Ahora trabajarian juntos. Hermione no sabía lo que haría.

Rumbo a las 2 de la tarde Draco pasó por Hermione para llevarlos a comer.

Hermione salió de su oficina enfundada en su falta negra ejecutiva y blusa blanca de manga larga con tacones negros de aguja. Una cruel tortura para sus pies.

Tomaron la red flu hasta el Valle de Godric donde Ginny vivía junto con Harry.

.- Mami.- Tobias ya la esperaba como todos los días a esa hora.

Hermione abrió los brazos para recibir a su hijo.

Ginny salió de la cocina.- Hola, Hermione. Hola rubio desteñido. Me aseguré que hoy no comiera dulces antes de la comida.

.- Gracias Ginny.- Hermione caminó hasta ella.- Y James?

.- Esta en su siesta, pronto despertará.- Ginny sonrió.

.- Daco.- Tobias levantó los bracitos para el rubio lo cargara.

.- Hola, campeón, te portaste bien hoy con tía Ginny?

Tobias asintió.

.- Iremos a comer, lo traeré a las 4.- Hermione informó.

Ginny sonrió y asintió.

Tomaron la red flu hasta el Callejón Diagon y Draco los guió hasta el Restaurant Italiano.

Draco sentó a Tobias en una silla alta.

El mesero se les acercó y les dió la carta.

.- Daco, pizza.- Tobias gritó.

Draco rió.- pediremos pizza para tí, campeón.

Hermione rodó los ojos.- Draco, si por él fuera todos los días comería pizza, no es sano, después termina con un dolor de estómago y claro yo tengo que sostenerlo mientras se le calma porque su tío Draco se la ha ocurrido volver a darle pizza.

.- Una vez, Herms, una vez le dolió el estómago porque casi se comió media pizza y me lo sigues reprochando.- Draco puso cara de ofendido.

Hermione rodó los ojos y suspiró.

Draco sonrió.- Vamos Herms, yo no tengo la culpa que a tu hijo le guste la pizza.

.- Como no, si fuiste tú el que le llevaste una por primera vez.- Hermione lo señalo.

.- Mami, pizza.- Tobias le sonrió.

.- Esta bien amor, solo dos rebanadas, no mas.- Hermione sanjó.

.- Te quelo mami.- Tobias sabía que dos era mejor que ninguna.

Draco sonrió triunfante, el pequeño bribón si que sabía como hacerse entender y que Hermione doblara las manos.

.- Todo bien con Snape?.- Hermione preguntó mirando la carta.

Draco refunfuñó.- nunca me imaginé trabajando al lado de mi padrino. Pero sé que uno de los mejores pocionistas en Gran Bretaña. Me acostumbraré.

Hermione asintió.

.- Por cierto, me pregunto por ti.- Draco bajó su carta.- algo que me quieras decir?

Hermione alzó las cejas.- como que?

.- Bueno tu sabes, tal ves algo como que ahora estas en la gloria por ser la jefa de Snape. Que fué tu profesor.

Hermione se relajó.- Aun no logro asimilar que él este trabajando con nosotros.

.- Me pregunto que dirá Potter y la comadreja.

Hermione casi jadea.- Harry era el único que sabía que el niño era hijo de Severus, sin duda tendría mucho que decir al respecto.


	3. SU NOMBRE

Un mes después Hermione estaba en el laboratorio por un problema con la entrega de ingredientes.

._ Entonces dices que los han pedido pero les llegaron otros?.- Hermione estaba un poco exasperada.

Draco asintió.- No son los corrector, Hermione. Son de baja calidad y no podemos trabajar con ellos.

Severus tenia su típica máscara de frialdad.

.- Dame la lista, me encargaré que esta ves sea surtida con eficiencia y calidad.- Hermione pidió.

Severus le entregó un pergamino con los nombres.

.- Bien...me encargaré de esto.- Hermione miró a Draco.

Kate entró al laboratorio.- Señora Granger. Tiene una visita.

Hermione se giro para ver a Kate cargando a un Tobias dormido.

.- Vino la Señora Potter y dejó esto y al niño.- Kate le entregó una nota.

Hermione lo cargó y dió gracias que Tobias iba tapado.

Draco le sonrió y destapó poquito a su hijo.- damelo, Hermione, con esos zapatos seguro te caes con él.

.- No, yo lo lo llevaré.- Hermione aseguró.- Me encargaré de la lista.

Severus veía todo en silencio, seguro era el hijo de Potter. Pero sin duda ella se veía agradable cargando a un bebé.

.- Mami.- Tobias se removió.

Hermione salió de ahí antes de que el niño revelara su identidad.

Draco se sentó en un banco alto enfurruñado.

.- Porqué le traen al hijo de Potter?.- Severus no pudo evitar preguntar.

Draco lo miró con el ceño fruncido.- No es el hijo de Potter. Es el hijo de Hermione.

Severus se quedó en shock.- La señorita Granger esta casada?

.- Merlín, no.- Draco hizo una mueca.- solo...ella solo tiene un hijo. No se ha casado, gracias a Merlín.

Severus hizo una mueca.- Que edad tiene el hijo de Granger?

.- Casi dos, pero fue prematuro, es un lindo bribón.- Draco se giró hacia su padrino y no lo vió.

Severus corrió hacia la oficina de Hermione.

La encontró saliendo de la oficina cargando un bolso grande y al niño que aún iba dormido.

Llegó hasta ella y destapó al niño.

.- Que le pasa Snape?.- Hermione replicó.

Severus la tomó del brazo y la llevó hasta la red flu de su oficina. Se aparecieron en la Hilandera.

.- Cuando me lo ibas a decir?.- Severus espetó.

Hermione tembló y el niño se despertó.

Hermione lo meció para que volviera a dormir.

Severus estaba furioso.

.- Mami, James efemó.- Tobias dijo triste.

.- Lo se amor.

Severus los vió. Su respiración era errática en su pecho.

.- Done etamos.- Tobias miró a todos lados hasta que vió a Severus.

.- Estamos en la casa del Señor Snape, amor, pero ya nos vamos a casa.- Hermione lo cambió de lado.

.- Hermione, debemos hablar.- Severus trato de controlar su tono de voz.

.- Lo sé, pero ahora debemos...

.- Ahora, Hermione.

.- Mami?.- Tobias miró a Severus con el ceño fruncido.- Quen es?

.- Es el Señor Snape. Trabaja conmigo.- Hermione le sonrió a su hijo.

.- Cómo se llama?.- Severus preguntó.

.- Tobias.- Hermione dijo nerviosa.

Severus cerro los ojos y tomo aire.- De entre todos los nombres que pudiste escoger, tuviste que ponerle el de mi ...padre?

.- Mami, vamo tío Daco, pizza, mmm.- Tobias se sobó su pancita.

Severus levantó una ceja.- Tío Draco?

Hermione rodó los ojos.- Severus, se que tenemos que hablar, pero este no es el momento. Es la hora de comida.

.- No se irán, Hermione, no hasta que hablemos.- Severus declaró.

.- No.- Tobias gritó.- vamo tío Daco.

Severus hizo una mueca.- Hoy no irán con Draco, Tobias, tu mamá y yo debemos hablar. Y en esta casa no se grita y mucho menos a los mayores.

.- Severus.- Hermione movió la cabeza.- Nos vamos, no quieras educar a mi hijo ahora.

.- Tambien es mi hijo.- Severus vociferó.

.- No según su acta de nacimiento. Es solamente mío. Tu así lo quisiste, tu me abandonaste y no te importó nada, ahora tienes un hijo por quien ver, deja el mío tranquilo.- Hermione caminó hacia la puerta.

Severus puso un hechizo de cerradura y repulsión y bloqueó la red flu.


	4. HABLAR CONTIGO

Hermione llevó sus manos a su varita.

.- Buscas esto?.- Severus le mostró la varita.

.- Damela y dejame ir.- Hermione espetó.

.- No hasta que hablemos.- Severus dijo tranquilo.- sentémonos.

Hermione no tuvo de otra mas que sentarse.

Severus hizo lo mismo.

.- No te debo nada, Severus. Ni siquiera una explicación.- Hermione sentó a Tobias en su regazo.

.- Un mes, Hermione, hemos trabajado un mes juntos y no me habías hablado de él. No pensabas decirmelo?

Hermione abrió la boca pero no dijo nada.

.- Sé que tuve la culpa y me siento el peor de todos, pero ahora estoy aquí Hermione, Tobias es mi hijo, déjame reconocerlo.

Hermione negó.- tu tienes una esposa y un hijo. Que dirán cuando les digas que tienes otro hijo?

.- No tengo nada Hermione, el niño no era mío.- Severus confesó.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

.- Mami, quelo ime.- Tobias interrumpió.

.- Nos iremos en un momento amor.- Hermione besó su mejilla.

.- Regrésame mi varita, Severus, Tobias debe comer.

Severus se levantó y fué a la cocina. Regresó con un plato de espaguetti con albóndigas.

Hermione lo miró.- No tengo mas que hablar contigo.

.- Deja que Tobias coma, Hermione.

Tobias metió su manita al plato y sacó una albóndiga y se la llevó a la boca.

.- Tobias, con las manos no.- Hermione reprendió.

.- Mami.

.- Nada de mami, vamos a lavarte las manos.- Hermione lo levantó y fue hasta el baño a lavarle las manos.

Esa casa le traia muchos recuerdos que Hermione prefería olvidar.

Lo llevó hasta la cocina y lo sentó en la mesa mientras que le ponía un babero y le daba cucharadas.

Severus los veía con fascinación y tristeza. Se habia perdido 2 años de la vida de su verdadero hijo por ir a buscar una ilusión.

.- Tendras algo de jugo? .- Hermione preguntó.

Severus fué hasta el refrigerador y sacó una jarra de jugo de naranja.

Hermione sacó un vasito entrenador y puso un poco de jugo en él.

Tobias era de buen diente y terminó su comida hasta el ultimo bocado.

.- Siempre come tan bien?.- Severus preguntó.

.- Cuando no come dulces antes de las comidas, si.- Hermione le limpió la cara con una toallita.

.- Como se dice amor?

.- Gacias senol.- Tobias habló con su vocecita infantil.

Severus sentia una ganas enorme de decirle soy tu papá, pero se refrenó.

.- De nada, Tobias.

.- Mami, vamo a casa?

Hermione volteó a ver a Severus.

Él sacó su varita y se la entregó.

.- Déjame verlo Hermione, quiero estar en su vida.- Severus rogó.

Hermione tragó largo.- Y que es lo que piensas hacer? Mantenerlo oculto como nuestra relación?

Severus maldijo.- No Hermione, quiero reconocerlo como mi hijo, darle mi apellido y si me dejas, dartelo a ti.

Hermione se levantó rápidamente.- Eso si que no Severus, tu y yo no tenemos nada. Lo dejaste muy en claro cuando me dejaste.

Severus se acercó a ella.- Fui un tonto, Hermione.

Hermione asintió.- si, lo fuiste y eso no va a cambiar nada entre nosotros porque no hay un nosotros y creo que jamas lo hubo.

Hermione cargó a Tobias y tomó la pañalera.- Nos veremos en el trabajo, Señor Snape.

Severus queria tomarla del brazo y abrazarla y jamas dejarla ir. Que tonto u cobarde habia sido al dejarla como lo hizo.

Tobias le sonrió y con su manita le decia adios mientras salian de su casa.


	5. RUTINA

Hermione no regresó al Ministerio esa tarde.

Le envió una lechuza a Harry para preguntar por James.

Harry le respondió que era un dolor estomacal agudo y que lo habían dado de alta con muchas pociones.

Gracias a Merlín el día siguiente era sabado y descansaba del trabajo y de ver a Severus.

Estaba cansada emocionalmente.

Se quitó los lindos aparatos de tortura de sus pies llamados zapatos de tacon.

Y fué a preparar el baño para su hijo.

Tobias ya sabia la rutina y comenzó a recolectar juguetes para meter a la tina.

Su tío Draco le habia regalado un barco que siempre usaba a la hora de baño.

Hermione le quitó la ropa y lo metió con todos los juguetes.

Lo talló y lavó su cabello después lo dejó jugar como todas las noches. Luego lo sacaba y le ponia el pijama para luego leerle un cuento y hacerlo dormir.

.- Mami, polemos il con tío Daco manana?

.- No se que planes tenga tu tío, amor.- Hermione lo vió jugar con sus juguetes inconsciente de lo que pasaba por su mente. Severus siempre la ponía nerviosa y ahora con mas razón.

Draco hizo su aparición por la red flu en casa de Hermione.

.- Hermione, Tobias!.

.- Tío Daco!.- Tobias gritó desde el baño.

Hermione salió un poco del baño y lo llamo.- en el baño.

Draco se asomó.- hey campeón, tomando un baño? Es ese el barco que te regalé.

Tobias asintió y se lo enseñó.

.- Todos los días lo usa en la hora del baño.- Hermione sonrió un poco.

.- Bueno para tu cumpleaños iremos a comprarte uno mas grande.- Draco aseguró.

.- Sii, baco baco gande.- Tobias dijo emocionado.

.- Es la siguiente semana. Ya tienes planeado algo Hermione?.- Draco tomó su mano.

.- Molly me ofreció la madriguera pero creo que mejor lo llevaré a comer y despues al cine o algo solo nosotros.- Hermione no quería darle molestias a Molly.

Te ofrezco la Mansión Malfoy, tiene un jardín enorme.- Draco ofreció.- no todos los días cumplirá 2 años y debemos celebrarlo en grande.

.- No quiero darte molestias, Draco.

.- No son molestias, Hermione, lo hago con gusto para Tobias, ademas ya es hora que se use el jardin de la Mansión, que dices?

Hermione asintió.

.- Oiste campeón, tendras una fiesta de cumpleaños y podras invitar a tus amigos.- Draco le dijo entusiasmado.

.- Sii.- Tobias gritaba emocionado.

.- Bueno, afuera, ya es hora y el agua se esta enfriando.- Hermione agarró la toalla de Iron Man que Harry le regaló.

Tobias hizo un puñero.- oto lato mami.

.- No, afuera, mañana podras jugar otro rato.- Hermione lo sacó envuelto en la toalla.

Draco veia con fascinación el cuadro familiar siempre que los visitaba encontraba otro detalle que no habia visto en ellos.

.- Tío Daco, quento.- Tobias pidió.

Draco sacó uno que el mismo le habia obsequiado.

Hermione le puso la pijama y secó su cabello con un hechizo.

.- Estas listo?.- Draco lo miró.

Tobias asintió.

.- Habia una vez 3 cerditos...


	6. HARRY LO SABE

El sabado por la mañana Tobias se despertó temprano y fue hasta el cuarto de Hermione. Se trepó en la cama y acarició sus mejillas.- depieta mami.

Hermione rodó hacia un lado.- 5 minutos mas, Tobias. Es sabado.

Tobias sonrió y besó a Hermione en las mejillas.- depieta mami, teno hame.

Hermione lo arrastro en un abrazo.- mi niño precioso de chocolate. Mmm quiero comerte a besos.

Tobias rió.

.- Hermione!!.- era la voz de Ginny.

.- Tía Gin mami.

Hermione se levantó y fue hasta la chimenea.

.- Que pasó, Ginny?

.- Gracias a Merlín, Hermione vino Snape preguntando por ti y Harry se puso como loco, ven rápido.

Hermione rápidamente se peinó con un hechizo y tomó a Tobias que aun traia el pijama y fue por red flu hasta la casa de Harry.

Al entrar vió a Snape amarrado en una silla mientras Harry lo miraba con odio.

.- Harry, ohh por Merlín, que le hiciste?.- Hermione traia a Tobias encajado en la cintura.

.- Ni siquiera la mitad de lo que se merece. Cuando me ibas a decir que trabaja contigo en el departamento?.- Harry estaba molesto.

.- Harry.- Hermione le señaló a Tobias.

Harry maldijo en voz baja y tomó al niño en brazos.

.- Padino.- Tobias le sonrió

.- Hola campeón, quieres ir con tía Gin y desayunar algo.- Harry lo llevó hasta la cocina.

Hermione se pasó una mano por la cara.- Que haces aquí, Snape?

Severus movió la cabeza y Hermione entendió, Harry le había puesto un hechizo silenciador.

.- Finite incantatem.- lanzó Hermione.

Harry regresó.- ahora si, podemos hablar, dime Hermione, cuando ibas a decirme que este trabaja contigo.

Hermione abrió la boca pero la cerró.

.- Tuvo el descaro de venir a mi casa a preguntar donde vivias.- Harry dijo entre dientes.

.- Harry, no te había visto en el Ministerio y ...

.- Hermione, tuvimos la comida en la madriguera el domingo pasado.- Harry se acercó a ella.

.- No lo se, Harry, queria evitar esto. Snape no forma parte de nuestra vida.

Harry miró con odio a Snape.- Me enteré que conoce a Tobias y sabe que es su hijo.

Hermione asintió.

.- Vas a perdonarlo? Después de como te abandonó? Después de que tu sola pasaras por tu embarazo y todas las dificultades? Creeme Hermione, Tobias no lo necesita.

.- Harry yo no..

.- Esto no le incumbe Potter.- Severus dijo con la voz grave y calculadora que usaba en el aula de clases.

.- Que no me incumbe? .- Harry lo iba a golpear y Hermione lo petrificó. Desató a Snape.

.- Vete y por amor a Merlín no nos busques, Tobias y yo estamos perfectamente sin ti.

.- Dame una oportunidad, Hermione, para demostrarte que puedo ser el hombre y el padre que esperas para Tobias. Tiene derecho a saber que tiene un padre que lo quiere conocer y que quiere formar parte de su vida. No le quites eso, solo porque estas enojada conmigo.

Hermione lo miro a los ojos. Tenia algo de razón.

.- Voy a pensarlo, por Tobias, yo de ti no quiero ni la hora. Ahora vete y no nos busques.

Severus se ajustó su ropa y salió de la casa.

Hermione despetrificó a Harry.

.- En serio vas a pensarlo, Hermione?

.- No lo sé Harry, esto ...solo no lo se, Tobias merece saber quien es su padre.- Hermione se dejó caer en el sillon de la pequeña salita.

.- Hermione, hay un hombre que te quiere y que quiere a Tobias como si fuera su hijo, deberias darle una oportunidad.- Harry se sentó a su lado.

Hermione suspiró.- Lo se Harry, es solo que merece alguien mejor que yo. Estoy rota.- comenzó a llorar.

Harry la abrazó.


	7. SALIDA

Hermione regresó a su apartamento con Tobias.

Ya era el medio día.- Vamos a cambiarte el pijama.

Tobias tomó la delantera y entró a su habitación sacando su traje de Iron Man.

.- Tobias, no quieres usar algo diferente hoy?.- Hermione esperó que dijera que si.

Tobias negó.

Hermione rodó los ojos.- Voy a matar a Draco.

Tobias usaba ese traje cada sabado, era como su tradición desde que Draco se lo regaló.

.- Iremos al supermercado por lo que falta, quiza podrias usar ropa normal esta ves y cuando regresemos te pones lo que quieras?

Tobias negó cruzando los brazos y con una ceja levantada tan caracteristica de Severus.

.- Esta bien, pontelo.- Hermione sonrió, su hijo era algo terco cuando queria realmente algo.

Fue a su habitación y se dió una ducha rápida. En ese inter Draco apareció y ahora jugaba con Tobias a los superheroes.

Hermione los oia reir y gritar hasta su habitación.

Se puso unos jeans negros y una blusa azul de manga larga, hacia fresco aún.

.- Draco, que haces aquí?

.- Draco la miró y casi se atragantó ante la vista.- Vine para invitarlos a comer.

.- Pizza, pizza, pizza.- Tobias saltaba de un lado al otro.

Draco rió y lo tomó en brazos.- Abrieron un nuevo lugar con juegos en el centro.

.- Ibamos a ir al supermercado, mi alacena esta vacia.- Hermione replicó.

.- Vamos primero al supermercado y después a comer.- Draco ofreció.

Tobias la miró.- Po favo

.- Tu no vas nunca al supermercado, mandas a tus elfos.- Hermione le dijo a Draco.

.- Pero puedo ir con ustedes, es mucho mejor que ir solo, no crees?

Hermione suspiro y asintió.

Draco le tomó la mano y fueron a la red flu para aparecerce en el caldero chorreante para pasar al Londres Muggle.

Ahi tomaron un taxi hacia el supermercado.

Hermione tomó un carrito y cargó a Tobias para sentarlo en el.

.- Que es eso, Hermione?.- Draco preguntó dudoso.

Hermione rió.- es una carrito donde pones las cosas que vas a comprar, no muerde.

Draco frunció el ceño y entraron al supermercado.

Empezaron por las frutas y verduras.

Draco atrajo muchas miradas de las mujeres pero a él no le interesaba. Preguntaba a Hermione sobre las cosas y empujaba el carrito jugando con Tobias.

.- Mami, galetas, yo.- Tobias señalaba su galletas favoritas.

Draco le puso tres cajas.

.- Lo conscientes demasiado.- Hermione replicó.

.- Son galletas, Hermione.- Draco respondió.

Hermione movió la cabeza y agarró la leche.

.- Que bombon.- Hermione alcanzó a escuchar.

.- Si , es una lastima, ya esta apartado.

.- Pero que le vió?

Hermione rodó los ojos, claro, sabia que Draco atraia la mirada de las mujeres a donde fuera.

Se giró para mirar a Draco y él estaba distraido con Tobias que le platicaba algo.

De muchas maneras Draco había sido una figura paterna para su hijo.

Tobias era un poco tímido pero con Draco era todo lo contrario.

Tobias le hizo una seña a Draco hacia un refrigerador donde había helado.

.- Ni lo pienses.- Hermione replicó.

.- Es helado Hermione.- Draco usó su cara compungida.

.- Pero Tobias se da el atracón, por eso no se lo llevo.- Hermione movió el carrito.- y tu jovencito no intentes engañar a tu tío.

Tobias miró hacia piso.- lo sento.

Draco levantó su casco de iron man.- después de comer te compraré uno chico.

Tobias sonrió y lo abrazó.

.- Vamos a pagar.- Hermione apuró. Habia muchas mujeres en los pasillos donde se detenían.

.- Llamas mucho la atención, casi creo que te desnudan con vista.- Hermione le susurró a Draco.

El rió.- Celosa?

Hermione lo miró con una mueca.

Draco la abrazó por la espalda.- Soy tuyo.- casi grito para que lo oyeran.

.- Draco.- Hermione movió la cabeza.


	8. UN PAPÁ

El lunes por la mañana Draco llegó al laboratorio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Había pasado un excelente fin de semana con Hermione y Tobias.

El sabado comieron pizza en la nueva pizzería y Tobias lo arrastró de juego en juego.

Después se tomaron fotos en una cabina haciendo caras graciosas.

Draco las amplió y llevó una al laboratorio en donde Hermione infló sus cachetes mientras que Él y Tobias la besaban.

La colocó en un portaretratos en su lugar de trabajo. Ya habían llegado los ingredientes y eran de calidad.

Snape aún no llegaba pero Draco se puso a etiquetar ingredientes sonriendo aún con la ocurrencias de Tobias.

Severus entro al laboratorio como cuando era profesor en Hogwarts.

Draco se giró para seguir trabajando, sabia que no debía de molestar a Snape cuando estaba en ese estado.

.- Paso algo?.- Snape le preguntó.

.- Llegaron los ingredientes y estoy etiquetandolos.- Draco ni lo miro.

.- Bien, empecemos a trabajar.- Gruñó Severus.

.- Iré por llaves del almacen.- Draco anunció y salió.

A Severus le llamó la atención la foto en el lugar de Draco. La levantó y su enojo se convirtió en celos.

Iba a reclamarle a Draco cuando lo pensó mejor, él sabría donde vivía Hermione.

Volvió a dejar la foto en su lugar y se puso a preparar dos patentes.

SS/HG

Hermione corria con Tobias en brazos. Se le había hecho demasiado tarde, amaneció agripada y tendría que dejarlo en la guardería del Ministerio aunque a Tobias no le gustaba.

.- No mami, no lejes ahi.- Tobias comenzó a llorar.

.- Se me hizo tarde, hijo, debo dejarte aquí, ya no alcanzo a ir con tu tía Ginny.- Hermione se lo pasó a la cuidadora de la entrada pero Tobias se aferraba a ella como garrapata llorando y gritando.

.- Por favor Tobias, en la tarde te llevo con tu tía solo quedate por este rato.- Hermione trato de despegarlo pero solo hizo que sus gritos y lloriqueos se elevaran de intensidad.

.- Señora Granger, la necesitan en el laboratorio.- Fabian le informó.

.- Enseguida voy, por favor pasa mi tarjeta por el marcador.- Hermione pidió en medio de los gritos y lloriqueos de Tobias.

Fabian asintio.

.- Mami.- Tobias lloraba cansado.

Salió otra de las cuidadoras y trataron de jalar al niño pero Tobias era fuerte y se mantenia agarrado a Hermione.

.- Esta bien, lo llevaré conmigo, gracias.- les dijo a las cuidadoras.

Suspiró y caminó hacia el elevador con el niño encajado en su cadera y la pañalera colgada del brazo.

Llegó a su oficina pero no vio a su secretaria. Tenía que llevar a Tobias que aun sollozaba hipando. Dejó la pañalera en su oficina.

Suspiró y caminó hasta el laboratorio.

Tocó a la puerta y entró.- Me dijo Fabian que me necesitaban aquí.

Severus se quedó estático. Su hijo, ella traía a Tobias.

Severus le dió una sonrisa a su hijo que se giró y vio lagrimas en sus ojos, aun sollozaba.

Draco llegó del almacen.- Hey, Campeón, porque lloras.

.- Tío Daco.- Tobias le dió los brazos.

.- Que pasó? .- Draco lo tomo en brazos y lo abrazó

.- Se me hizo tarde y no alcancé a llevarlo con Ginny, lo quise dejar en la guardería y comenzó a llorar y gritar. Este es el resultado.- Hermione explicó.

Severus estaba celoso, quería el ser quien cargara a Tobias.

.- No guta ahi.- Tobias sollozó.

Draco lo sentó en una de las mesas.- Si te quedas un rato ahi te prometo que te llevaré a comer pizza en la tarde.

Tobias negó y cruzó los bracitos.

.- Que tal pizza y helado?

.- No deberías darle sobornos al niño, el debe entender y acoplarse a las situaciones.- Severus habló.

.- Apenas cumplirá 2 años padrino, no esperes que reaccione como un adulto.- Draco replicó.

Hermione se acercó.- Dime para que me buscaban?

.- Faltan dos ingredientes.- Severus no le quitaba la vista a su hijo.

Hermione suspiro.- escribeme los nombres y yo mandare la lechuza.

Severus fué hasta su escritorio y sacó un pergamino.

.- Porqué no quieres ir a la guardería?.- Draco preguntó calmado.

.- Ninos malos.- Tobias dijo en un hilo de voz.

.- Te pegan? Te dicen cosas?.- Draco estaba molesto.

Tobias bajo la mirada al piso.

.- Sabes que puedes decirme.- Draco tomo su barbilla.

.- Me licen no teno papá.- Tobias soltó.

Severus gruñó.

Hermione jadeó y Draco maldijo a los niños de la guardería.


	9. MI MAMI

Draco abrazó a Tobias.- Yo tampoco tengó papá. Lo perdí hace muchos años. No es malo no tener un padre es solamente... diferente. Yo estaría muy feliz de ser tu papá, igual tu padrino Harry o tío Ron.

Tobias tuvo una idea, se limpió las lágrimas y le sonrió a Draco.- Selas mi papá?

Draco se derritió. " He intentado serlo". Pensó Draco.

.- Tobias.- Hermione reprendió.

.- Lo sento mami.

Severus hervía por dentro. Quería decirle que él era su papá. Gritarlo al mundo entero y sin embargo se había quedado callado.

Un toque en la puerta lo sacó de su estado.

Harry entró.- Gracias a Merlín, Mione. Ginny se preocupó cuando no llevaste a Tobias.

.- Se me hizo tarde, no alcanzaba a llevarlo y llegar a tiempo al Ministerio.- Hermione declaró.

.- Padino.- Tobias saludo.

Harry le sonrió a su ahijado y vió a Snape, reprimió el impulso de hechizarlo.- por eso vine por él, lo llevaré con Ginny.

Hermione asintió y Harry lo cargó.- James se puso triste porque no apareciste para jugar.

.- Mami depeto tade. Eta efema.

Harry frunció el ceño y la miró.

.- Es un simple resfriado, Harry. La pañalera esta en mi oficina.- Hermione le quito importancia.

.- Nos vemos a la hora de la comida.- Harry se despidió.

Tobias les dijo adios con la mano.

Draco le colocó una mano en la frente a Hermione.- tienes fiebre.

Severus se le quedo viendo y después sacó una poción de un cajón.- esto ayudará. Tomatela.

.- Gracias.

.- Deberías ir a casa a descansar, Herms.- Draco dijo preocupado.

Hermione negó y se tomó la poción.- Ire a hacer el pedido de los ingredientes faltantes.

.- Nos vemos a la hora de la comida.- Draco sonrió.

Severus refunfuñó.

SS/DM/HG

El ligero resfriado de Hermione se había convertido en una gripe aguda con tos.

Draco tuvo que llevarla casi a rastras a San Mungo a la hora de la comida.

Dijeron que era un virus y que deberia guardar reposo.

La llevó a su loft y la acostó en una cama. Tobias se había quedado en casa de Harry porque podia contagiarse.

.- Donde estamos?.- Hermione preguntó desorientada y adormilada, le habían dado una poción fuerte.

.- Te traje a mi departamento, debes descansar y recuperarte.- Draco la tapó y besó su frente.

.- Eres demasiado guapo, Sabias?.- Hermione soltó sin filtro.

Draco sonrió.- Pues claro.

Hermione acarició su mejilla.- Has sido como un padre para Tobias, gracias por eso.

.- Hermione, yo...Merlín, amo a Tobias como si fuera mi hijo.

.- Lo sé.

.- Hermione, yo... estoy...enamorado de tí, no se cuando pasó, pero estoy seguro que te amo y si tu me dejarás le daría mi apellido a Tobias y me casaría contigo mañana mismo.- Draco se giró para mirarla.

Hermione se había dormido.

Draco salió de la habitación con el corazón desbocado. Se había confesado y ella no lo oyó.

La amaba y amaba a Tobias.

SS/DM/HG

Harry y Ginny estaban desesperados tratando de calmar a Tobias.

Nunca había pasado la noche sin su mamá y lloraba pidiendo por ella.

Harry lo mecía de un lado al otro.

.- Mami, mami.

.- Mami esta enferma Tobias. Debe descansar y puedes contagiarte si estas cerca de ella. Mañana quiza la puedas ver.- Harry le dijo aún meciendolo.- no quieres dormir con James? Estara contento de verte por la mañana.

.- Mami, mami.

.- Dámelo cariño, tu debes trabajar mañana temprano, debes dormirte.- Ginny le pidió.

.- No te dejaré sola con él, tu tambien tienes que atender mañana a James y a Tobias. No puedo irme a descansar mientras te desvelas sola.

Tobias seguía llorando.

.- Harry, si sigue así se puede enfermar, no ha parado desde hace 2 horas.- Ginny estaba preocupada.

.- Quiere comer algo campeón, estoy seguro que debes tener hambre.- Harry lo llevó a la cocina.

.- Mi mami.

Ginny sacó leche y galletas.

Tobias negaba llorando.

.- Debes comer algo campeón, no querras que tu mami se preocupe, verdad?.- Harry intentó con esa.

Tobias aun lloraba y pedía por Hermione.

Ginny lo tomó en brazos.- Ve a dormir, Harry. Si te necesito te despertaré.

Harry estaba inseguro, no queria dejar a Ginny sola con Tobias pero si no dormía algo se estaría durmiendo en el trabajo.

.- Solo dormiré un par de horas.- Harry besó a Ginny.

.- Quieres que te cuente una historia? Me gusta mucho cuando ries, Tobias. No me gusta que llores porque significa que no estas feliz.- Ginny besó su mejilla.

.- Mami tía Gin, mami.

.- Lo se amor, la extrañas, pero estas conmigo, no me quieres?

Eso calmó un poco a Tobias.- Quelo a mi mami.

Ginny suspiró.

SS/DM/HG

A la1 de la mañana Tobias seguía llorando. Ginny estaba preocupada y llamó a Draco.

El rubio apareció en la chimenea.

.- Tobias no deja de llorar, ya lleva muchas horas llorando y pidiendo por Hermione.

.- Hazte para atrás, voy por él.- Draco entro a la flu.

.- Hey campeón, que pasó?.- Draco le preguntó.

Tobias se calmó.

Draco lo tomó en brazos y se lo llevó a su casa.

Tobias sollozaba cansado.- mi mami.

.- Tu mami esta dormida, te voy a llevar pero no debemos hacer ruido para no despertarla, si?

Tobias asintió.

Draco abrió la puerta de la habitación donde esta Hermione durmiendo.

Tobias la vió y se tranquilizó.

Draco cerro la puerta y lo llevó a su habitación.- Vamos a dormir y mañana verás a tu mami.


	10. QUIERES ALGO MAS

La mañana siguiente Draco se despertó con una manita en su mejilla. Tobias estaba sobre él aún dormido.

Estaba desvelado. Hermione solía dormirlo temprano.

Lo colocó con cuidado en la cama para no despertarlo y se levantó para ir a ver a Hermione.

La encontró tambien dormida.

Se apuró para ir a la cocina y pidió a sus elfos preparar el desayuno para tres.

Después escribió una nota donde avisaba que Hermione estaba enferma y no iria al trabajo hoy y él tampoco.

.- Draco.- Harry lo llamó por flu.

El rubio se asomó.- dime Harry.

.- Cómo esta Hermione?

.- Paso bien la noche, las pociones hicieron efecto y la tumbaron en cama, aún descansa igual que Tobias.

Harry asintió.- Ginny irá por él mas tarde.

.- No, dejalo aquí, creo que no estará contento si se lo llevan, ayer todavía batalle para que durmiera y solo se calmo al ver a Hermione.

.- No irás al trabajo hoy?

Draco negó.- me deben dias de vacaciones.

.- Bueno, si tienes algún problema llama a Ginny.- Harry colgó.

Draco se giró hacia la habitación donde habia dejado a Tobias. Escuchó un llanto y corrió hacia ahi.

.- Hey campeón, estas en mi casa, no llores.- Draco lo cargó.

Tobias se aferró a su cuello.- mi mami.

.- Tu mami esta dormida en la habitación de un lado. Quieres desayunar mientras se despierta?

Tobias asintió y Draco lo llevó al comedor.

Transfiguró una silla en una sillita alta para Tobias.

.- Scar.- llamó a uno de sus elfos.

Con un plop el elfo apareció.

.- En que puede servir Scar al amo?

.- Sirve el desayuno y dile a Mimi que vaya a casa de Hermione y empaque alguna ropa de ella y Tobias.

El elfo desapareció y regresó con el desayuno.

.- Tio Daco.- Tobias habló.

.- Dime, Tobias.

.- Quelamos aquí? Mami y yo?

Draco lo vió a los ojos.- mientras que tu mami este enferma.

.- Tío Daco, letuza.- le señaló con su pequeño dedito a la ventana.

Draco se levantó y abrió la ventana. La lechuza dejó caer una carta.

Draco: me dijeron que ni Granger ni tu vendrán al trabajo, necesito unas firmas de ella, debo ir, dime donde vive.

Severus Snape.

Draco escribió la dirección del Loft y lo mandó con la misma lechuza que llegó.

.- Debo traerte los tenis, Tobias, esperame aquí, termina tu desayuno.

Draco caminó hacia su habitación y buscó los tenis de Tobias.

Sonrió al recordar el día que se los regaló. Se había vuelto loco en el Mall al verlos en un aparador y rogó por tenerlos, tenían un dibujo de Iron Man en ellos, eran rojos y plata.

Mimi la elfa apareció con una maleta_ amo, traje lo que me pidió.

.- Gracias Mimi.- Draco revolvió la bolsa y sacó un jeans para Tobias y una camiseta y una sudadera verde lima de Monster Inc. con gorro.

Salió a donde dejó a Tobias y encontró a Snape platicando con el niño.

.- Snape.- Draco saludó.

Severus apretó las manos.- vives con ellos?

Draco negó.- Este es mi departamento, Hermione se enfermó ayer y la traje aquí.

.- Tío Daco.- Tobias estiraba sus bracitos hacia él.

.- Hermione aún esta dormida, si te quieres esperar.

Draco cargó a Tobias y lo sentó en la mesa mientras le quitaba la pijama y lo cambiaba.

Severus asintió y apretó la mandíbula.

Draco le hizo cosquillas a Tobias y se retorció.- tío Daco.- reía.

Draco lo paró y le quitó el pantalon del pijama para ponerle los jeans.

Severus veía con celos la interacción.

.- Oye, campeón, quieres tu fiesta de Iron Man?

Tobias asintió y comenzó a saltar emocionado.- si si, Ilon man.

.- Será su cumpleaños?.- Severus preguntó.

Draco asintió.- el sábado, cumplirá 2 años, le haremos una fiesta en los jardines de la Mansión Malfoy.

.- Tu y Granger estan saliendo?.- Severus pregunto entre dientes.

.- Se podria decir, pero solo somos amigos.

.- Pero tu quisieras algo mas!!

Draco se sonrojó.- tan transparente soy?


	11. CASI UNA CATASTROFE

Severus invoco toda su paciencia y trato de tranquilizarse.

Draco bajó a Tobias y se puso a saltar por la sala.

Severus lo miró fijamente. Era un niño feliz. Frunció el ceño.- que trae en los pies?

Draco lo miró.- Tenis

.- Son rojos y tienen, Merlín que es eso?

.- Es Iron Man, le gusta mucho. Un super héroe de película.

.- Ilon man.- Tobias corrió hasta Draco y saltó a sus brazos.

Draco lo agarro en el aire y lo subió. Tobias estiró los brazos en puños mientras hacia sonidos de vuelo.

Severus negó con la cabeza.- parecían dos niños en lugar de uno.

Draco corrió con él en brazos y Tobias reía.

Hermione salió de la habitación.

.- Mami.- Tobias gritó.

.- Mi pequeño.

Draco bajó a Tobias y se acercó a Hermione.- no te quiero ofender pero te ves mal. Necesitas desayunar algo y tomarte las pociones. Voy a decirle a Scar que te traiga el desayuno.

Hermione lo tomó del brazo.- Que me pasó?

Draco la sintió hirviendo.- Merlín Hermione, tienes fiebre.- la cargó y la llevó hasta el baño. Puso a llenar la bañera.

Severus se asomó.- Que vas a hacer?

.- Bajarle la temperatura, podrías cuidar a Tobias por favor.- Draco pidió.

Severus estaba dividido. Tomó a su hijo y se lo llevó a la salita.

Draco le quito la ropa a Hermione y la metió en la bañera.

Hermione jadeó al sentir el agua tibia que para ella la sentía fría.

Comenzó a temblar.- Draco...- Hermione entraba entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia.

.- Hermione, no te duermas, princesa.- Draco beso su mejilla.

Hermione acarició su nuca y a Draco se le erizaron los vellos.

Ella se acercó a su boca y justo cuando lo iba a besar se desmayó.

Draco cerro los ojos. " La vida es cruel conmigo". Pensó.

La sacó de la tina y la cubrió con una toalla, la secó con un hechizo y le puso una sabana encima y un paño húmedo en la frente.

SS/DM/HG

.- Eles mago como tío Daco?.- Tobias le preguntó a Severus.

Severus asintió.- Tu también lo serás.

Tobias saltó hacia él y Severus apenas alcanzó a agarrarlo.

.- No hagas eso Tobias, podrías tener un accidente.- Severus reprendió.

Tobias cruzó sus bracitos y levantó una ceja muy idéntica a la de él.

.- Tío Daco me atapa sempe.

.- Yo no soy tu tío Draco.

Tobias se alejó de él y fué a la cocina a pedirle galletas a Mimi. Ella siempre le hacia.

.- Mimi, galetas.

La elfa le sonrió y le sacó un frasco con galletas de chispas de chocolate con un vasito de leche.

Tobias abrazó a la elfa.- gacias.

Mimi quería mucho al niño y esperaba que fuera el amito pronto.

Tobias le dió una galleta a Mimi.

Severus se maldijo por lo que le dijo a su hijo, no tenía experiencia, rayos incluso no le gustaban los niños, en sus años de enseñanza siempre tuvo que enseñar a los hijos de otros pero ahora tenia que recordarse que ese niño era su hijo.

Lo buscó y lo encontró sentado en el suelo con un frasco de galletas por terminar y un vaso vacio de leche.

.- Que haces?.- Severus dijo severamente.

Tobias se giró con una galleta en la boca y chocolate manchando sus labios y mejillas.

.- Cwofo gafwita

Severus tomó una servilleta.- sácala, anda.

Tobias negó.

.- Tobias.- Severus reprendió.- Ponla aquí, sácal.

Tobias masticaba rápidamente y derepente se puso rojo y se agarraba la garganta.

Severus lo tomó y lo volteó para que la sacara.

.- Draco!.- gritó cuando vió que Tobias se estaba poniendo azul.

El rubio apareció en la cocina y vió el cuadro. Tomó a Tobias de espaldas y le hizo la maniobra heimlich.

Fue medio minuto que Draco intentó hasta que Tobias arrojó el pedazo de galleta. Draco lo giró y lo abrazó mientras Tobias lloraba inconsolable.

Draco llenó un vaso con agua y se lo dio para que pasara lo que le había quedado de galleta.

.- Te sientes mejor?

Tobias sollozo y señaló a Severus.

.- Que pasó Tobias?

.- Lo encontré dandose un atracón de galletas en el suelo, le pedi que sacara la galleta pero me desobedeció y comenzó a ahogarse.- Severus explicó.

.- Tiene permiso de comer galletas, Snape. Mimi se las hace y se las da cuando viene.- Draco estaba molesto y asustado. Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo...

.- No deberían darle tanto dulce.- Severus gruñó.

.- Merlín, Snape no eres su padre para decir lo que debe o no debe comer.


	12. INVITACIONES

Hermione se había recuperado para el siguiente día.

Tobias volvió a quedarse con Ginny y Hermione al trabajo que en esos días aumentó la papelería que tenía que revisar y firmar.

Draco y Snape tambien tenían mucho trabajo pero Draco se dió el tiempo de mandar invitaciones para el cumple de Tobias y le pidió a sus elfos tener listas las cosas en Malfoy Manor.

Severus buscaba volver a hablar con Hermione sobre Tobias.

Desde ese día se quedó pensando y le había dolido lo que Draco le dijo.

Era verdad que él no había sido un padre para Tobias en dos años pero por Merlín quería serlo apartir del momento que supo que existía.

SS/DM/HG

El sabado por la mañana llegó un paquete de Draco para Tobias.

Hermione lo abrió.- Definitivamente mataré a Draco.

Era un traje nuevo de Iron Man. Pero este era mas sofisticado que el anterior. Inclusive tenía luces y sonidos.

Tobias estaba emocionado y saltaba por toda la casa.

Rumbo a las 12 Draco hizo su acto de presencia en su departamento.

.- Tío Daco.- Tobias corrió hasta él y saltó. Draco lo agarro en el aire.

.- Listo para tu fiesta?

Tobias asintió.- Mami bano.

.- Recibiste mi paquete?.- Draco lo tenia en brazos.

Tobias sonrió y lo abrazó.- gacias tío Daco.

.- Y mi beso?.- Draco puso la mejilla y Tobias rió pero le dió un beso.

Hermione hizo su aparición enfundada en un vestido verde oscuro sin mangas y escote de corazón. A Draco casi se le cae la boca.- Hermione, estas preciosa.

Hermione se ruborió.- Gracias. Tobias, a cambiarse.

.- Mami hemosa.- Tobias la abrazo de las piernas.

.- Gracias mi principe.- Hermione lo cargó y le dió besos en la mejilla.

.- No soy principe, soy Ilon man.- Tobias dijo.

.- Ok ok, a cambiarse.- Hermione lo llevó a su habitación.

Draco se habia quedado estático. Ella se veía genial en aquel vestido. Demasiado hermosa. Sin duda iba a llamar la atención.

Unos minutos después salieron Tobias y Hermione.

Tobias se veía genial, el traje le quedaba super. Lo habían mandado a pedir con especificaciones. Incluso las botas eras casi iguales.

.- Mila tío Daco soy Ilon man.

.- Te ves genial.

.- Tu.- Hermione le habló.- no querrá quitarse ese traje, si ya era dificil con el otro crees que querra salir de ese?

Draco sonrió y se acercó a ella.- es un niño feliz Hermione, dejalo que se ponga lo que quiera.

.- Mami, ya no vamo? Festa festa.- Tobias saltaba y probaba las luces de las palmas.

Draco lo cargó y tomó a Hermione de la mano hacia la red flu y aparecieron en Malfoy Manor.

Ya todo estaba listo. Había mesas redondas con manteles rojo y plata. Enmedio un centro de mesa con Globos y un peluche de Iron Man.

Por detras de las mesas se elevaba un Iron Man en globo gigante.

Mimi habia hecho galletas, panecillos, pasteles de chocolate, vainilla y calabaza, Pie de fresa y otros dulces que colocó en una mesa.

Tambien estaba el pastel en forma de Iron Man en quequitos.

El jardin estaba adornado con globos rojo y plata.

Tambien habían rentado dos brincolines gigantes, una en resbaladilla y con alberca de pelotas y el otro para saltar solamente.

Draco habia contratado un fotógrafo mágico, un animador y un show de Iron Man con un Squib que trabajaba en ambos mundos.

Al final los niños recibirian un paquete de dulces en un guante de Iron man.

Tobias corría emocionado por el jardín.

.- Draco, esto es...gracias.- Hermione lo abrazó

Draco la abrazó de la cintura.

Un carraspeó los sacó del abrazo.

Harry, Ginny el pequeño James llegaron.

Ginny les sonría.- Donde esta el festejado?

Draco se giró para hablarle a Tobias que estaba embobado con el inflable de Iron Man.

Tobias corrió hacia Draco.- Debes estar aquí para recibir a los invitados, después podras ir a jugar.

Harry bajó a James y le dió su regalo.- Fiz pumpe Obi.

Tobias tomó el regalo y agradeció.

.- Ven aquí.- Harry lo abrazó.- Feliz cumpleaños.

Después su tía Ginny levantó su casco y lo llenó de besos.

.- Lindo traje.- Harry se rió.

.- Regalo del hurón desteñido.- Hermione bromeó.

Bill, Fleur y la pequeña Victorie aparecieron.

Victorie era unos meses menor que Tobias.

.- Feiz cumpe Tobi.- Victorie le dió un abrazo, un beso y su regalo.

Luego llegó Remus, Nymphadora y Teddy.

Despues Ron, su esposa Brianna y la pequeña Alice.

Neville, Hanna y las gemelas Sabrina y Samara.

El Señor y la Señora Weasley.

De la oficina Kate, Fabian, su esposa y su hijo de 5 años.

Kingsley, su esposa Melissa y el pequeño Matias de 6 meses.

Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott.

Luna, Rolf Scamander y sus gemelitos de 3 años Lorcan y Lyssander.

Y al ultimo Severus Snape.


	13. LA EMOCIÓN DE TOBIAA

Tobias estaba feliz jugando con todos los niños pero cuando llegó el animador vestido de Iron Man se volvio loco.

Draco sonreía complacido.

.- Mami, mami.- Tobias saltaba, gritaba y reía como loco.

Iron Man llegó hasta él y se hincó.- Mi amigo Draco Malfoy me ha dicho que hay un niño que cumple años hoy, he dejado un momento a los Avengers para venir a festejarlo, alguien sabe quien es Tobias.

Tobias abrió los ojos sorprendido y alzó su bracito un poco tímido.

.- Bien, campeón, dame esos 5.

Tobias puso su manita para chocarla.

Sus ojitos bailaban de un lado al otro emocionado.

Iron Man hizo un show buenisimo que tenía a los niños sentados y gritando y a Tobias fascinado.

Cuando terminó y se despidió Tobias corrió hacia Draco.

.- Gacias Tío Daco, ela vela, e tu amigo Ilon Man, te quelo mucho.

Draco lo cargó y besó su mejilla.- yo tambien te quiero Tobias.

Hermione sintió algo en su pecho al verlos. Draco había hecho eso por su hijo.

Suspiró con un nuevo sentimiento formando dentro de su corazón a pesar de tener a Severus ahi.

.- Una foto con los papás.- dijo el fotógrafo.

Hermione se acercó a ellos y Draco se iba a retirar pero Tobias lo retuvo y el fotografo tomó la foto de los tres.

Severus estaba taciturno en un rincón, Harry lo seguía viendo con odio.

Mimi sacó el pastel de tres pisos rojo y plata y los niños se acercaron emocionados a la mesa.

Le cantaron feliz cumpleaños y Tobias apagó las velas.

.- Pediste un deseo?.- Hermione le preguntó.

Tobias asintió efusivamente.

.- Que pediste?.- Draco preguntó.

.- Que fuelas mi papi.- Tobias soltó tímido.

Hermione miró a Draco y a su hijo.

Draco beso sus mejillas complacido.

.- Tal vez se te cumpla, Tobias.- Ginny guiñó el ojo.

.- Siiii.- Gritó Tobias.

.- Hijo, esto...esto.

.- Beso mami, beso.- Tobias pidió.

Severus se paró y Harry lo amenazó con la mirada.

Draco se acercó a Hermione y besó su mejilla.

.- No tío Daco, boca.

Hermione se giró hacia Draco y le dió un beso rápido.

Tobias aplaudió y abrazó a Draco.- ahola eles mi papi.

Hermione respiraba agitada sin quitarle la mirada a Draco.

El rubio le tomó la mano y antes de que se arrepintiera la besó esta vez con un beso tierno.

Severus en ese momento se levanto y se fué.

SS/DM/HG

Cuando los invitados se fueron Draco llevó a Tobías y Hermione a su departamento.

Tobias iba dormido en su hombro y Hermione llevaba todos los regalos en una bolsa.

Se dejó caer en un sillón quitandose los zapatos.

Draco llevó a Tobias a acostarse a la habitación que tenía para él, le quitó el traje y le puso una pijama con un movimiento de varita.

Despues salió a la sala donde Hermione estaba pero no la encontró ahí.- Hermione?

.- En la cocina.- Gritó.

Draco entró a la cocina y se recargó en el marco de la puerta. La vista era increible.

Hermione calentando agua en la estufa descalza y con el cabello suelto. Draco se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda.

.- Te amo, Hermione.- le susurró al oido.

.- Lo sé.

Draco la giró y la miró a los ojos.

.- Te oí ese día.

Draco pasó sus manos por la cintura y la acercó a él, se inclinó y la besó.

Gloria. Draco estaba en la gloria. Ella lo había aceptado.

La cargó y la sentó en la encimera sin dejar de besarla.


	14. SER UN PADRE

.- Mami.- Tobias la llamó.

Hermione y Draco se separaron.- En la cocina, amor.

.- Teno sed.- Tobias apareció en la cocina.

Draco llenó un vasito y se lo dió.

.- Gacias papi.- Tobias dijo.

Draco lo cargó y abrazó.- Te quiero Tobias.

Hermione tragó saliva, tenía que hablar con Draco.

La red Flu se encendió y entró Severus serio.

Draco se asomó.- Padrino, que haces aquí?

.- Que intenciones tienes con Hermione?.- Severus soltó.

Draco entrecerró los ojos.- A que viene la pregunta?

.- No te lo ha dicho, cierto?.- Severus se acercó a él.

.- Decirme que?

Hermione apareció con Tobias encajado a su cadera.

.- Que soy el padre de Tobias.

Draco se giró hacia Hermione.

.- El ser un donante de esperma no te convierte en padre.

.- Mami.- Tobias hacia un gesto con sus manos en sus oidos.

Hermione le habia puesto un hechizo para que no oyera nada.

.- Yo no sabía de él hasta que regresé.- Severus gritó.

.- Pero la abandonaste, sabes cuantas noches Tobias enfermó, que es lo que le gusta, que es lo que come, a que hora toma un baño, a que hora duerme?.- Draco dijo enojado. Sabía que Snape era el padre de Tobias. Por supuesto que lo sabía.

.- No lo sé porque Hermione nunca me lo dijo.

.- Te fuiste, fuiste a buscar a tu hijo y a la bruja que habías embarazado. Me dijiste que tenías que hacer lo correcto. Mi hijo es mío. Tu tambien pudiste volver o enviarme una lechuza pero nunca lo hiciste. Crees que yo te iba a decir? Si, lo planee muchas veces. Harry te buscó pero te vió tan feliz al lado de tu hijo y la bruja que no volvió mas. Tu no formas parte de nuestras vidas desde el momento que te fuiste.

Draco cargó a Tobias y lo llevó a la flu hacia el Valle de Godric.

.- Dime Snape y se sincero. Hubieras regresado por Tobias? No me contestes a la ligera. Si aquel niño hubiera sido tuyo hubieras regresado para ser el padre de Tobias?

La red flu se encendió, Draco y Harry entraron.

.- Contéstame.- Hermione estaba temblando.

Severus se acercó un poco.- No lo sé.

.- Ahí tienes tu respuesta. No hay nada mas que decirnos Snape.

Draco se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó.

.- Te pido que te marches Snape.- Harry dijo enfadado.- Hermione no esta sola.

Severus apretó las manos.- Tobias es mi hijo. Pelearé por que sea reconocido como tal.

.- Puede que un papel diga que es tu hijo, pero jamás serás un padre. Tobias se estaba ahogando enfrente de tí y no supiste hacer nada. No estas preparado para que Tobias te diga papá. No sabes nada de él.- Draco dijo en un tono calmado.- Crees que ser un padre es que lleve tu sangre pero ser padre es mucho mas que eso.

Es sufrir mientras tiene dolor, espantar sus miedos nocturnos, proveerlo para que no tenga carencias, darle amor aunque te vea feo y te grite. Jugar con él. Incluso entender que a veces tiene miedo de todo y que debes educarlo para que sea un hombre de bien. No como los padres que tu y yo tuvimos.

Tobias merece mucho mas. Así que te pregunto, estas listo para ser un padre?

Severus hervía por dentro.- lo quiero.

Hermione se quedó estática.


	15. PAPI

Severus se fué pensativo y taciturno.

.- Hermione, mirame.- Draco pidió.

Hermione lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

.- Conozco a Snape y se que no es material de padre. Incluso se ve incomodo al lado de Tobias.

.- Cuando, mi hijo se estaba ahogando?

Harry cruzó los brazos.- también yo lo quiero saber.

.- Cuando estabas enferma el estaba aquí y cuando te metí al baño se lo encargué. Tobias estaba comiendo las galletas de Mimi y Severus le pidió que se las diera, resumen tuvo que hablarme porque se le atoró una. Yo apliqué la maniobra que me enseñaste y pudo sacar el pedazo. Snape no supo que hacer, lo tenia volteado boca abajo.

.- Y cuando tenías pensado decirmelo?.- Hermione inquirió.

.- Yo...iba a decirtelo pero estabas con mucha fiebre.- Draco se desanudó su corbata.

Harry sacudia la cabeza.

.- Por Merlín, Draco, que otra cosa pasó y no se?.- Hermione estaba molesta.

.- Nada Hermione, él se fué despues de eso, lo juro.- Draco le tomó la mano y acarició su mejilla.

Harry carraspeó.- Voy a decirle a Ginny que lo traiga y por cierto, Mione, bueno el hechizo de sordera.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca.- pobre de mi niño.

.- Se lo dijo a Ginny que no podia escuchar nada. Ya lo resolvió.- Harry fue hasta la red flu y llamo a Ginny que llegó con James y Tobias.

.- Mami, ya se fe hombe malo?.- Tobias abrazó a Hermione de las piernas.

Draco lo cargó.- Oye, no has abierto tus regalos.

.- Legalos, legalos.- Tobias gritó.

Draco comenzó a sacar todos los regalos y Tobias los abría emocionado.

Los Lupin le habian regalado Mega Blocks.

Kate de la oficina un conjunto de ropa.

Los Longbotton carritos.

Kingley y su fam una pista.

Luna un sueter verde precioso.

Ron una mesita con sus sillas para su cuarto.

Los Potter figuras de los Avengers.

Los señores Weasley una pijama de Iron Man.

Bill y Fleur una mochila de Iron Man.

Blaise una Ipad.

Theo le dió tres boletos cambiables cuando quisieran para un viaje todo pagado hacia Hawaii.

.- Regalo extravagante para un niño de 2 años.- Hermione bufó.

.- No cuando ese niño quiere ir a Hawaii.- Draco replicó.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

.- Preguntale si no me crees.

Hermione negó.

James y Tobias agarraron sus regalos e iban a la habitación para jugar.

.- Falta mi regalo, Mimi.- Draco le habló a la Elfa.

Mimi dejó un paquete alargado.

Tobias desenvolvió el paquete.

.- Woow, mila mami, gacias papi.- Tobias corrió con su regalo en las manos.

.- Creo que oficialmente voy a matarte.- Hermione afirmó.

Draco sonrió.- No vuela a mas de un metro del suelo, Hermione y siempre será bajo supervisión mía. Tobias queria una escoba y vi una infantil en el callejón Diagón. Aun recuerdo cuando mi papá me dió la mía.

Harry y Ginny se voltearon a ver y sonrieron.

.- Papi?.- Harry preguntó.

Hermione se giró para mirarlo.- Harry...

.- Estamos juntos ahora, Harry.- Draco abrazó a Hermione y la besó en la mejilla.

Ginny sonrió de oreja a oreja.

.- Papi, papi.- Tobias corrió hacia él y saltó.

Draco fué rápido y lo agarró en el aire.

.- Hey campeón.

.- Soy Ilon man.- Tobias se había puesto el traje de nuevo.

Hermione rodó los ojos.


	16. LA DECISIÓN DE SEVERUS

Tobias entró a la habitación de Draco sin hacer ruido. Subió con esfuerzo la cama y sonrió.

Su papi abrazaba a su mami.

Se acercó despacio y se acostó con su mamá.

Hermione lo abrazó entre sueños y Tobias rió.

Draco abrió los ojos.- Tobias?

Tobias se asomó.- papi_ se levantó y se dejó caer encima de Draco.

.- Queles a mi mami?.- Tobias preguntó inocente.

.- Mucho, campeón, la amo.- Draco abrazó a Tobias.- tambien a ti.

.- Yo te quelo papi.- Tobias lo besó en la mejilla.

Hermione abrió los ojos.- Buenos días.- dijo somnolienta.

.- Buenos días.- Draco besó su frente.

.- Tobias, porqué traes puesto el traje otra ves?

.- Soy Ilon Man, mami.- Tobias sonrió como si fuera toda una explicación.

.- Pero si hoy es domingo.- Hermione queria jalarse el cabello. Faltaba que su hijo quisiera usar todos los días el traje.

Tobias se encogió de hombros.

.- Sabes campeón, tambien Iron Man descansa, no trae siempre su traje.- Draco se sentó.- no querras que te reconozcan o si?

.- E pol si vene hombe malo, defendo a mami.- Tobias solto sin filtro.

Draco miró a Hermione.

.- Yo tambien la defenderé Tobias, a tu mami y a ti.- Draco lo cargó y le hizo cosquillas.- no te has bañado, fuchi, el agua saldra negra cuando lo hagas.

.- Mi banas papi?.- Tobias pidió.

Hermione se derritió igual que Draco que solo logró asentir.

Le encantaba que le dijera papi.

Draco le dió un beso rápido a Hermione y agarró a Tobias para meterlo al baño.

Hermione fué a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Traia un mini short y una blusa de manga larga negra.

Los elfos tenían ese día de descanso.

Abrió el refrigerador y saco huevos, jugo, leche y fue a la alacena y tomo harina. Haria panqueques. A Tobias le encantaban con mucho chocolate liquido y cajeta.

.- Papi, vivilemos aquí?.- Tobias preguntó.

.- Te gustaría vivir aquí.- Draco reviró.

Tobias asintió.

.- Entonces convenceré a tu mamá de que se muden conmigo. Ahora cierra los ojos porque viene la lluvia capitan!!

Tobias cerro los ojos y Draco derramó agua en su cabeza y Tobias rió.

DM/HG

Severus despertó con una resaca tremenda. Se habia puesto a beber desde que llegó a su casa.

Porqué habia respondido no sé a la pregunta de Hermione?

Tal vez porque nunca se imaginó ser padre. Con ella todo fue a escondidas y de manera sexual. Nunca planeo embarazarla ni a ella ni a Isabela.

Pero ya estaba el niño, un niño que no conocía en absoluto, un niño que preferia la compañía de su ahijado que de él porque la bruja jamas le dijo que lo esperaba.

Se levantó y fue hasta su laboratorio por una poción para la resaca.

Él queria convivir con Tobias y que le dijera papá como lo había hecho Robert.

Suspiró y tomó una decisión. Pediría a Hermione un fin de semana con su hijo para conocerlo, para estar con él y si no se lo daba él metería una demanda.


	17. DESAPARECIENDO CONTIGO

Draco miraba las dos personas mas importantes de su vida mientras estaba sentado en una manta en un jardín público de la parte mágica.

No dejaría que Snape se inter pusiera entre ellos.

Tobias llegó con él corriendo.

.- Papi.- grito emocionado a sus brazos.

No se di cuenta de las miradas de las mujeres sobre él.

Cargó a Tobias y fue hasta Hermione para robarle un beso.

Hermione devolvió el beso.

Draco bajó a Tobias, la abrazó de la cintura y volvió a besarla.

Era un bello domingo.

.- Papi.- Tobias jaló de su pantalón.

.- Que pasó campeón?

.- Hombe malo.- Tobias señaló con dedito hacia Severus que se acercaba.

Draco rodó los ojos. No podía dejarlos tranquilos?

.- Quedate con Tobias.- Hermione caminó hacia Severus.

Draco tomó su mano.- No vayas, yo lo arreglo.

.- Debo hablar con él, a que nos deje en paz de una buena vez.- Hermione siguió su camino hacia Severus.

Severus iba concentrado, en cuanto Hermione se acercó él la tomó del brazo y desaparecieron.

Draco no podía creer lo que habia Snape.

.- Papi, mi mami!!.- Tobias gritó.

Guardó las cosas en la canasta, tomó a Tobias y se apareció en el Valle de Godric. Tocó en la casa de Harry. Ginny abrió.- Draco, Tobias?

.- Esta Harry?.- Casi gritó de rabia Draco.

.- En el jardín con James.- Ginny se hizo a un lado.

Draco entró hecho una furia y dejó a Tobias que estaba llorando con Ginny.

.- Hombe malo se fe con mami.- Tobias sollozó.

.- Harry!! Snape se llevó a Hermione.

.- Que? Estas seguro?.- Harry bajo a James.

.- Estabamos en el parque del lado magico y ella...merlín ella se acercó a él y la tomó y desapareció con ella.- Draco dijo desesperado.

SS/HG

.- Porqué hiciste eso Snape? Mi hijo.- Hermione le golpeó en el pecho.

Severus tomó sus muñecas.- Debemos hablar Hermione, sin interrupciones.

.- Estas loco?.- Hermione trató de alejarse.

.- Por supuesto, estoy loco por verte con Malfoy, estoy loco por no poder decirle a mi hijo que soy su padre y si Merlín estoy loco por besarte.

.- Severus, sueltame.- Hermione se retorcía en sus brazos.

El sonrió.- Ya soy Severus otra ves?

Hermione se detuvo y tragó saliva.- Porque me has traido así?

.- Debemos hablar Hermione, asi de simple.

Hermione suspiró.- Que quieres?

.- Reconocer a mi hijo, conocerlo, se que no soy el mejor ahora mismo pero juro que aprenderé. Quiero ser un padre para Tobias.- Severus se acercó a Hermione.- Perdoname por irme asi, yo no tengo perdón por lo que hice pero te quiero Hermione. Siempre lo hice. Y al saber de Tobias, Hermione, es mi hijo. Tiene derecho a saber quien es su padre, no me le quites eso. No me lo quites.- Severus lloró.

Hermione se separó un poco de él.- Se que tienes que...tienes cierta razon. Pero has hecho muy mal las cosas Severus, él te odia y en estos momentos no creo que quiera verte.

.- Entonces dime, dime por favor como puedo acercarme a mi hijo? No me lo quites, por favor.

.- Me sentí herida cuando me dejaste pero entendí porque lo hiciste pero no...pude perdonarte. Cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada lo primero que pensé fue decirtelo, después sentí la amargura y no te lo conté. Cuando Tobias nació Harry te buscó porque tuve que decirle quien era el padre de Tobias.

Hermione se giró hacia él.- Me enseñó un recuerdo donde tu cargabas a un niño pequeño de cabello negro y sonreias feliz, como no lo hiciste conmigo. No quise quitarte esa felicidad. No sabrías de mi hijo. Él era solo mío.

Severus se acercó a ella.- fui un estúpido, Hermione. Me cegó ver al niño y nunca pedí una prueba de paternidad hasta que me di cuenta que Isabella le ponia un hechizo glamour en el cabello. Robert era rubio. Se me sentí el peor estúpido de todos. Me sentí traicionado y me maldije muchas veces por dejarte como lo hice.

.- Ya no podemos hacer nada por el pasado.- Hermione soltó tranquila.

Severus la tomó de la mano.- pero podemos hacer algo por el presente, te quiero y quiero a mi hijo. Dame una oportunidad de demostrarles que puedo ser un buen padre. El padre que Tobias espera y merece.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior.

La puerta se oyó crujir antes de estallar.

.- Alejate de ella Snape.- Harry le apuntó con la varita.


	18. VIVIR CON PAPI?

Draco entró detras de Harry.- Hermione, estas bien?

Hermione asintió.- Donde esta Tobias?

.- Con Ginny, ven, nos vamos ahora.- Draco se giró para mirar a Severus.- No vuelvas a hacer eso Snape o me vas a conocer.

.- Lastima, ya te conozco.- Snape alzó una ceja.

.- Creeme, no lo haces.- Draco tomó la mano de Hermione.

.- Pensarás lo que hemos hablado, Hermione?.- Severus alzó la voz.

Ella se giró y asintió.

Harry lo seguía apuntando aún cuando Draco y Hermione se habían ido.

.- Como vuelvas a hacer lo que hiciste te mando a Azkaban y olvidaré lo que hiciste por mi.- Harry sentenció.

.- Los recuperaré Potter.- Severus aseguró.

.- No se recupera lo que nunca se ha tenido, sabes como te dice Tobias? No? Dejame entregarte ahora estos recuerdos.- Harry sacó un frasco y se lo entregó.

DM/HG

.- Mami.- Tobias sollozaba cuando entraron.

Hermione lo cargó.- Ya estoy aquí amor, ya no llores.

.- Hombe...malo...levo.- Tobias dijo entre sollozos.

Draco besó su mejillas.- ya Tobias, tu padrino y yo fuimos por tu mamá.

.- Papi.- Tobias le dió los brazos y Draco lo cargó.

.- Quelo il a casa.

Hermione cerró los ojos un momento.- Nos iremos a casa.

.- Con papi.- Tobias abrazó a Draco .- quelo il a vivil con papi.

Hermione apretó los labios.

Draco la besó.- vamos a casa, Hermione.

Ella asintió.- Gracias Ginny, siento esto.

.- No te preocupes Hermione, Tobias es un buen niño y no da nada de lata. Lo queremos mucho y a ti también.

.- Te veo mañana Tobias.- Ginny le dió un beso en la frente.

.- Alios tía Gin.- Tobias se despidió.

Draco los apareció en su departamento.

Tobias corrió hasta su habitación.

.- Estas bien?.- Draco preguntó.

Hermione suspiró y asintió.- Él me pidió que no le quite a Tobias. Quiere ser su padre y reconocerlo.

Draco apretó la mandíbula.- Que es lo que piensas hacer?

Hermione acarició su mejilla.- no lo sé, mi cabeza en estos momentos es un caos.

Draco colocó un mechón de su pelo detras de la oreja.- Hermione, quiero que vivan conmigo.

.- Creo que es muy pronto, no hemos ni siquiera hablado de...nosotros.

.- Lo entiendo, hablemos entonces. Los amo, Hermione.- Draco suavisó sus facciones.

.- Y yo quiero corresponder tus sentimientos, pero estoy rota, Draco.- Hermione se sentó en un sillón.

.- Pero sientes algo por mi?

Hermione asintió.

.- Eso es todo, yo haré lo imposible por enamorarte todos los días. Dejame estar con ustedes.

Hermione sonrió.- no lo haces ya?

Draco devolvió la sonrisa.- Tu sabes a lo que me refiero.

Hermione colocó sus manos en sus mejillas.- te quiero.

Draco la besó. Por el momento eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

.- Papi.- Tobias apareció.

Draco lo miró y rió.- Creo que Tobias ahora si no se quitará el traje.

Hermione hizo un puchero al verlo de nuevo con el traje de Iron Man puesto.

.- Tobias, debo bañarte.- Hermione se acercó a él.

.- Papi bana.- Tobias se cruzó de brazos.

Hermione rodó los ojos y se giró para mirar a Draco.

Él levantó las manos.- yo no hice nada.

.- Si si, claro...capitan.- Hermione guiñó un ojo.

Draco la abrazó y besó.- Te amo, pequeña sabelotodo.


	19. PORQUE?

Hermione y Tobias se habían quedado en el departamento de Draco. Tobias durmió en medio de los dos abrazado de él.

Por la mañana Draco despertó boca arriba y con Tobias encima placidamente dormido.

Draco se movió despacio para no despertarlo. Justo cuando se iba a parar oyó..

.- Papi.- Tobias dijo adormilado.

.- Hey campeón, buenos días.- Draco se acercó y besó su cabecita.

.- Benos días.- Tobias bostezó.

Hermione salió del baño ya cambiada con su falda negra debajo de las rodillas, una blusa roja y el cabello en una coleta.

.- Mami hemosa.- Tobias la abrazó de las piernas.

.- Gracias amor, Draco, es mejor que te cambies o llegaremos tarde.- Hermione fue hasta el tocador y se puso labial rojo.

Draco se metió a la ducha.

.- Tobias, vamos a cambiarte para ir con tu tía Ginny.

.- No quelo il.- Tobias cruzó los bracitos.

.- Tobias Granger, a cambiarse ahora, debo ir al trabajo y tu con tía Ginny.- Hermione le señaló la habitación que era de él en casa de Draco.

.- No quelo.- Tobias gritó.

.- Tobias, porqué no quieres ir?.- Hermione preguntó cansada.

.- Quelo il con mami, poto ben.- Tobias le dió la mirada de cachorrito.

.- Sabes que no te puedo llevar al trabajo, ahi te aburres y yo tengo mucho trabajo hoy.- Hermione lo cargó.- James te espera para jugar.

Tobias movió la cabeza negando y la abrazó llorando.

.- Tobias, porque lloras amor?.- Hermione se sentó en la cama.

.- Hombe malo eta ahí.

Hermione entendió.- amor, ese hombre no es malo. Es un amigo mío. Es el padrino de Draco.

.- Padino de papi?

Hermione asintió.- Es un poco serio pero no es malo, es...diferente. Recuerdas lo que te dije de las personas diferentes?

Tobias asintió.

.- Sabes como se llama?

Tobias movió la cabeza negando.

.- Severus Tobias Snape.

Tobias abrió los ojos con sorpresa.- Como yo?

.- Si amor, no es malo solo esta...triste.- Hermione recordó sus lágrimas.

.- Poque?

.- Porque tiene un hijo y no lo conoce.

.- Poque?

Hermione suspiró con cansancio.- Porque vivía en America y no sabía nada de ese hijo.

.- Poque?

.- Te gustaría preguntarselo a él?

Tobias asintió cabizbajo.

Hermione tomó la pañalera con Tobias encajado en su cintura.- Voy a llevar a Tobias con Ginny, te veo en el Ministerio.- Hermione le avisó a Draco.

.- Esta bien.- Draco grito desde el baño.

Hermione entró a la chimenea.- Hilandera.

Aparecieron en la casa de Snape.

Severus bajó las escaleras casi corriendo cuando oyó la red flu.

.- Hermione? Tobias!

El niño lo miró serio.

Hermione se sacudió la ceniza de su ropa.

.- Buenos días Severus, Tobias tiene algo que preguntarte.- Hermione se acercó a él.

Severus miró a su hijo con amor.- puedes preguntarme lo quieras Tobias.

Tobias sentía su corazoncito palpitar rápido.- mami gijo, tu tamben lamas como yo.

Severus sonrió y asintió.

.- Etas tiste?

Severus suspiro y asintió.

.- Poque?

.- Porque tengo un hijo que no me conoce, pero lo quiero mucho.- Severus confesó.

.- Poque?

.- Hay cosas que los adultos hacemos mal, me fuí a vivir a otro país y no supe que él nació.

.- Poque?

.- Su madre no me dijo que tenía un hijo, pero no es culpa de ella sino mía, me fuí dejandola aquí.

.- No eles malo?

Severus nego.- solo tomé malas decisiones.

.- Eles amigo de mami?

Severus miró a Hermione.- Si Tobias, tu mami y yo somos amigos.

.- No levas a mami?

Severus entendió.- Tobias, ayer, tu mami y yo debiamos hablar. Nunca le haria daño a tu mamá ni a ti.

Hermione miró el reloj.- debemos irnos, se supone debería haber dejado a Tobias con Ginny y estar de camino al Ministerio.

Severus asintió.- Quisieras venir otro día?

Hermione abrió ligeramente la boca.- Poco a poco Severus.

El asintió.- Nos veremos después Tobias.

.- Tenes galetas?

Severus sonrió y asintió.

.- Tobias, no. Es muy temprano para galletas.- Hermione reprendió.

Severus regresó con un paquete.- Despues de la comida.- Severus se lo entregó y besó su cabecita.

.- Gacias.- Tobias sonrió.

Hermione rodó los ojos.- Nos vemos en la oficina.

Severus inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

Hermione entró a la red flu hasta el Valle de Godric.

.- Hermione.- Harry saludó, se te hizo tarde.

Hermione asintió.- lo siento. No tuve tiempo de cambiarle la pijama.

Ginny lo tomó en brazos con una mano, con la otra traia a James que estaba tomando leche con chocolate en un vasito entrenador.

.- Tia Gin, chocate yo.- Tobias pidió.

Ginny rió.- te lo tengo en la cocina junto con el desayuno.

.- Ginny.- Hermione la llamó.- te dejó el pago de esta semana aquí.

.- No te preocupes Hermione.- Ginny le quito importancia.

.- Vayamos juntos, Mione.- Harry y ella fueron a la red flu rumbo al Ministerio.

.- Tu y Draco estan juntos?.- Harry preguntó al salir al Miniaterio.

.- Si, pero no hemos hablado de eso, por el momento.- Hermione confesó.

.- Que bueno que le diste una oportunidad, Mione. El los ama.

Hermione sonrió y asintió.- lo sé.

.- Te veo a la hora de la comida.- Harry se despidió.

.- Nos vemos.


	20. HERMANOS

Draco estuvo haciendo trabajo de campo, se encargaba de investigar patentes nuevas e investigar restricciones y poner multas a las boticas que no cumplian con los requisitos o que vendían productos prohibidos.

Al salir sus pies lo llevaron a Gringotts. Quería entrar a las bóvedas de las joyas Malfoy.

Queria escoger un anillo aunque sabía que era muy pronto para pedirle matrimonio a Hermione debía estar listo cuando ellos cimentaran su relación

Por él mañana mismo se casaría con ella, pero sabía que Hermione necesitaba que fuera despacio y sin presiones.

El Gobblin lo llevó a su bóveda mas grande y se dedicó a buscar algo que le gustara.

DM/HG

James y Tobias estaban jugando en el suelo de la salita.

Ginny estaba en una llamada con Molly en la chimenea.- Estas segura hija?

.- Pues me he estado sintiendo mal algunas mañanas, estoy casi segura.

.- Oh Hija eso es maravilloso. Un hermanito para James. Su familia crecerá.

.- Aun no se lo he dicho a Harry, espero confirmarlo antes de ilusionarlo.- Ginny dijo con emoción en su voz.

.- Si quieres puedo ir y hacer el hechizo?.- Molly ofreció.

Ginny asintió temerosa.- Se había hecho ilusiones y no queria que fuera falsa.

La red flu se encendió y apareció Molly.

Hicieron el hechizo y ambas estaban llorando emocionadas.

.- Tía Gin, poque loras?.- Tobias estaba confundido.

.- Es de felicidad, Tobias.- Ginny se acercó a James, serás un hermano mayor, tendrás un hermanito.

Tobias frunció el ceño.- él queria un hermanito. Pero no sabía como llegaban los hermanitos. Se lo preguntaría a su mamá y le pediria uno.

DM/HG

Draco llegó al Ministerio justo a la hora de la comida y se dirigió a la oficina de Hermione.

Ella se levantó cuando lo vió y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

.- Hiciste muchas multas hoy?.- Hermione preguntó.

Draco negó.- Solo 15 y todas fueron menores.

Hermione lo besó.- Vamos por Tobias, nos debe estar esperando.

Draco la atrajo de la cintura.- Te ves hermosa hoy.

Hermione rió.- Gracias, tu te ves guapisimo.

.- Hermione, sé mi novia.- Draco soltó.

Hermione le sonrió y lo besó.

.- Eso es un si?.- Draco la miró a los ojos.

.- Si, sere tu novia, tu pareja.- Hermione dijo feliz.

Draco sonrió y la besó apasionadamente. Luego ambos fueron a la red flu y aparecieron en el Valle de Godric.

.- Mami!!.- Tobias la esperaba impaciente.- papi_ los abrazó.

Draco lo cargó.- Te has portado bien?

Tobias asintió y Draco le dió un beso en la mejilla.

.- Hola Hermione.- Ginny saludo radiante.

.- Hola Ginny, nos vemos mas tarde.

Ginny asintió.

DM/HG

.- Mami, de done venen los hemanos?

Hermione se atragantó con la bebida.

Draco la miró.

.- Amor, donde oiste eso?

.- Tía Gin lo lecia a Abela Molly, James tenda hemano, mami quelo un hemano.

Draco sonrió ampliamente.- campeón, los hermanos llegan cuando los papis se aman mucho.

.- Mami, amas a papi mucho?

Hermione suspiró, su hijo no iba a dejar ese tema pronto.- Si, Tobias, quiero mucho a Draco.

Tobias sonrió.- Papi, amas mucho a mami?

Draco asintió.- mas que a mi vida.

.- Tende un hemano?

Draco rió y Hermione estaba algo mortificada.

.- Hijo yo...estoy muy feliz contigo, toda mi atención la tienes tu.

Tobias cruzó los bracitos y levantó una ceja.- Quelo un hemano.

.- Si Merlín es bueno y te portas bien tal ves tengas un hermano. Pero los hermanos tardan en llegar.- Draco explicó mirando de reojo a Hermione.

.- Poque?

.- Porque todo lo bueno y precioso aveces tarda en llegar, tu mami tuvo que esperar mucho meses tu llegada.

Tobias miró a su mamá.

Hermione asintió.- fuiste muy deseado Tobias. Pero te esperé mucho tiempo.

.- Sele bueno mami y epelale a mi hemano.- Tobias dijo decidido.


	21. SOY SU PADRE Y PUNTO

Ginny se habia sentido mal esas semanas porque su embarazo fue interrumpido. El embrión se instaló fuera del útero.

Hermione tuvo que llevar a Tobias a la guarderia del Ministerio.

Harry tambien llevaba a James. Molly se dedicaba a cuidar a Ginny.

.- Harry, como esta Ginny?.- Hermione preguntó al toparse ahí.

.- De un humor de perros, no deja que me acerque y cuando lo hago solo pelea conmigo.- Harry dijo triste.

.- Y ya la llevaron a San Mungo?

Harry asintió.- Molly la llevó ahora, pero el medimago dijo que estaba bien. Que solo es dolor de haber perdido el embarazo.

.- Lo siento mucho Harry, se cuanto querian tener otro bebé.

.- Estaremos bien y podremos intentarlo nuevamente, que hay de Tobias, como está?.- Harry cambió de tema.

.-Tobias asombrosamente no puso un pero al venir a la guardería.- Hermione sonrió.- pasaré a ver a Ginny el fin de semana.

Harry asintió y se despidieron.

A las 2 de la tarde Draco pasó por Tobias a la guardería.

.- Hola.- Saludo a una de las cuidadoras.- vengo por Tobias Granger.- les entregó la nota que Hermione le había dado.

.- papi!!

Draco le sonrió.- campeón!!.- lo cargó y besó su mejilla.

Las cuidadoras lo miraban de arriba hacia abajo.

.- Tu mami no pudo venir, pero tu y yo iremos por una rica hamburguesa?

Tobias asintió efusivamente.

Draco tomó la pañalera de las manos de una de las cuidadoras.

.- Es usted su padre?.- preguntó la otra.

Draco asintió orgulloso.

.- Te esperamos a las 4, Tobias.- la cuidadora que le dió la pañalera dijo sensualmente.

Draco ni la notó.

Se llevó a Tobias a la red flu al callejón Diagón.

.- Papas?

Draco rió.- si Tobias, papas tambien.

DM/HG

Tobias brincaba de un pie a otro tratando de ver por el mostrador como le servían el helado.

.- Gageas papi, muchas gageas.- Tobias dijo con emoción.

.- No vas a comer tantos dulces, tu madre me mataría si enfermas por la alta ingesta de dulces y helado.- Draco le dió su vaso de helado con grageas de sabores.

Tobias hizo un puchero y le dió una mirada de perrito.

.- No funcionara conmigo campeón, no quiero a tu mamá sobre mi, bueno...si, pero no de esa manera.- Draco rió y le puso una cucharada mas de grageas.

Tobias sonrió y comenzó a comer si helado.

.- Draco!.- la voz de una mujer lo llamó.

.- Pancy? Que gusto verte, donde te habías metido?.- Draco le sonrió.

.- Me fuí a Italia.- Pancy llevó su larga cabellera hacia atras.

Tobias la miró con el ceño fruncido cuando hizo eso.

Se levantó tomando su helado y caminó hasta él.- papi, quelo ime.- tomó su mano.

Pancy lo miró.- Draco? Es tu hijo?

Draco asintió y lo cargó.- Tobias ella es una amiga, se llama Pancy. Pancy el es Tobias.

Pancy empujó una sonrisa en su rostro.- Hola Tobias.

Tobias solo la miró.

.- Hijo, no vas a saludar?.- Draco lo instó.

.- Quelo ime.- Tobias elevo la voz.- quelo a mami.

Draco se extrañó por el comportamiento de Tobias.

.- El nunca es así. Algo lo ha de haber alterado.- Se disculpó con Pancy.

.- Y quien es su madre?.- Pancy queria hallar un parecido.

.- Hermione.- Draco sonrió.

.- Granger? Te casaste con Granger?.- Pancy no lo podía creer.

.- No me he casado pero planeo hacerlo pronto.- Draco declaró.

.- Bueno, se comieron la torta antes del recreo, no crees? Te has tardado, cuanto tiene el niño?

.- 2 años.

.- Estas seguro que es tuyo?.- Pancy picó.

Draco rodó los ojos.- Estoy seguro que quiero ser su padre Pancy. Amo a Hermione.

.- Entonces el niño no es tu hijo biológico?

Tobias escucho bien y miró a Draco.

.- Es mi hijo Pancy, conformate con eso.

Tobias se removió por ser bajado.

Draco lo sentó en las sillas de la heladería.

Tobias hizo una mueca. No le gustaba nada esa tal Pancy.

.- Quelo il con mami.- Tobias grito cruzando sus bracitos.

.- Draco, es una responsabilidad muy grande.- Pansy intervino.

.- Lo sé.

.- Es un mestizo.- Pancy preguntó.

Draco rodo los ojos.- Que importa eso. Es mi hijo, no importa si es mestizo, sangre pura o...- se callado.- Tobias!!.- Draco miró a todos lados.- Tobias!!


	22. RESPONSABILIDAD

Draco corria de tienda en tienda en la búsqueda de Tobias. Estaba como loco y Pansy detras de él.

No podía creer que Tobias hubiera corrido. Estaba desesperado.

Había encontrado el vasito del helado en medio de la calle.

A lo lejos vió a su hijo fuera de la tienda de mascotas.

Sintió un alivio momentáneo y corrió hasta él.

.- Tobias.- lo abrazó.- no vuelvas a irte así. Me tenías preocupado.

Tobias pataleaba y manoteaba.- No queles, soy lesponda...bi.

Draco lo cargó y lo apretó en un abrazo.- escuchame Tobias. Lo que diga la gente no tiene importancia. Eres mi hijo y te amo como amo tambien a tu mamá. Fuí yo quien te cargué cuando naciste. Fuí yo, quien vió por primera vez eso lindos ojos que tienes. Te mecí en mis brazos cuando llorabas. Te cuidé cuando mami estaba cansada para sostenerte.

Tobias dejó de patalear.

.- Fuí yo quien sostuvo tu pequeña mano en la mía cuando tenías fiebre y cuando tenías miedo al monstruo del closet lo espanté por ti. Llevo 2 años siendo tu padre. Eres mi responsabilidad como yo lo fuí de mis padres. Algún día tu tendras una responsabilidad con tus hijos.

.- Quelo mucho papi.- Tobias lo abrazó y se aferró a él.

Draco lo abrazó tambien.- te quiero mucho hijo.

Pansy se quedo de piedra al verlos abrazados.

Tobias vió a Pansy.- No quelo ella.

Draco se giró para mirar a Pansy.

.- No te preocupes por eso Tobias, nunca dejaré de amar a tu mamá. Es el amor de mi vida.- Draco peinó sus cabellos negros.- ya necesitas un corte de pelo.

Tobias negó.- quelo sel como tu.

Draco rió.- entonces que te lo corten como yo y que te peinen.

Tobias asintió.

.- Si nos disculpas Pansy, llevaré a mi hijo a que le corten el pelo.- Draco se excusó y juntos fueron a la barbería.

DM/HG

Llegaron al Ministerio en risas.

Draco se dirigió a la guardería y dejó a Tobias con la promesa de que pasaría por él.

.- Malfoy?.- Katie Bell recibió a Tobias.

.- Hola Katie, vengo a dejar a mi hijo, trabajas aquí?

Katie asintió y le sonrió a Tobias.- entre hace poco. Eres el papá de Tobias?

Draco asintió.

.- Entonces déjame entregarte sus avances.- Katie buscó debajo del mostrador y sacó una carpeta de dibujos y trabajos con algodón y pastas pegadas en las hojas.- es un niño muy inteligente.

.- Gracias Katie, lo es.- Draco tomó la carpeta y le dió un beso a Tobias antes de irse.

Hojeó todo el camino al laboratorio los trabajos de Tobias y se detuvo en un dibujo en el cual se leía "Mi papá"

Draco detuvo sus pasos. En el dibujo estaba él, con su cabello rubio y sus ojos grises. Sus ropas de trabajo y la palabra Daco.

Se inundó de emoción en su pecho y en todo su cuerpo. Sentía un hormigueo en su estómago.

Soltó lágrimas de emoción y no le importó quien lo viera.

Ni siquiera le importó que la gente maldijera al toparse con él por estar a medio camino. El se sentía el hombre mas feliz de toda la tierra.

Así se sentía ser un padre.


	23. PROBARTE

Draco entró a la oficina de Hermione y sin decir una sola palabra la cargó y la besó apasionadamente.

Hermione se dejó llevar y correspondió al beso y las caricias de Draco.

.- Mas tarde Hermione.- Se separó de ella un poco y le entregó la carpeta con los trabajo de Tobias.

.- Y esa hoja?.- Hermione levantó una ceja, interrogativa.

Draco sonrió ampliamente.- Esta es mía. Asi que me la quedo.- se la mostró y Hermione la vió.- Tobias hizo esto?

Draco asintió.- soy muy feliz, me reconoce como su padre.- acarició sus manos.- Hermione, quisiera darles mi apellido. Te amo, tu sabes que lo hago desde hace mucho.

.- Dije que te daría tiempo y espacio, lo se, pero los amo tanto, que me duele aquí en el pecho cuando no estan a mi lado. Ruedo en mi cama sin poder conciliar el sueño mientras ustedes duermen en su cama.

.- Draco, yo te quiero mucho y mi hijo te ama con locura

.- Pero...- Draco sentía una opresión en el pecho.

.- No hay un pero Draco, quiero ser feliz a tu lado, solo te pedí algo de tiempo para ordenar mi cabeza. Pero mis prioridades son ustedes.

Draco la abrazó y la llevó a la red flu hasta su departamento.

Ahí la cargó y la besó hasta su habitación donde la dejó caer en la cama.

Desabrochó su vestido y lo deslizó por su cuerpo hasta que quedara en solo ropa interior. Draco ronroneó ante la vista y besó su pecho sobre el sosten, despues su cuello mientras su mano iba hacia su centro.

Hermione arqueó su espalda ante las sensaciones de hormigueo en su vientre.

Draco deslizó un dedo dentro de ella insitandola, embromandola mientras sus labios dejaban un reguero de besos desde su cuello hasta su pecho.

Los pantalones de Draco se sentían apretados.

Sus dedos agarraron el elastico de sus bragas y las bajaron con un ritmo sensual. Draco beso sus piernas, deleitandose ante la vista de su centro mojado por él.

Hermione tomó su cabello y lo acarició queriendolo besar pero él no cedió.

Draco la probaría. Separó sus piernas y lamió. Gimió al probarla, era la gloria, mordió y chupo cuando la sintió remover su cadera en busca de mas presión. Entonces Draco la penetró con su lengua.

Hermione gemía mientras trataba de agararse de algo solo por sostener algo, sentía su inminente orgasmo acercarse.

Draco la seguía torturando dandole largos lametazos y mordizcos.

Hermione gritó cuando el orgasmo se estrelló fuerte y sin censura.

Draco sonrió y con un movimiento de muñeca se desnudó.

Separó las piernas de Hermione y la penetró con fuerza, encontrando sus caderas con las suyas en un ritmo energico.

.- Merlín Hermione, estan tan apretada que casi me vengo cuando entre en ti.- Draco gruñó.

Hermione llevó sus manos a los gluteos de Draco y lo instó a que fuera mas profundo y él lo hizo.

Draco se sentía en la gloria al estar con ella de ese modo. Sentía su miembro mas rigido por momentos haciendola gemir en alto.

.- Mirame Hermione, mira quien te esta haciendo esto, quien te esta dando placer, quien te esta amando.- Draco decía con cada empuje.

Hermione se mordió los labios.

.- Dejalo ir Hermione.- Draco ordenó.

Hermione grito con su segundo mejor orgasmo.

Draco se puso rigido y gimió cuando su orgasmo llegó.

La besó en los labios.- eso fué maravilloso Hermione.

.- Yo tambien pienso lo mismo.- Hermione sonrió.- Debemos irnos, deberiamos estar en el trabajo.

Draco lanzó un hechizo de limpieza y se vistió.

Los dos regresaron a la oficina de Hermione con sonrisas complices.


	24. CONSECUENCIAS

Draco tomó el dibujo que Tobias le había hecho y le puso un hechizo para conservarlo.

Le dió un último beso a Hermione y se dirigió al laboratorio con una sonrisa satisfecha y boba en su rostro.

.- Llegas tarde.- ladró Snape cuando lo vi entrar.

.- Lo sé, pero llevé a Tobías a comer y después a la guardería.- Draco se giró satisfecho para mirarlo a la cara.

Severus gruñó.- Y Hermione porqué no lo llevó?

.- Ella se quedo trabajando en su oficina.- Draco colgó el dibujo en su area de trabajo.

Severus se quedó mirando el dibujo y quizo ahorcar a Draco.- No eres su padre!

.- Si lo soy, estoy con ellos desde hace 2 años, no me importa quien fué el donante, Tobias es mi hijo y si le preguntas te dirá lo mismo.

Severus lo agarró del cuello.- no soy el donante y he sido respetuoso a los deseos de Hermione pero tu, muchachito estúpido y mimado, no tolerare nada de ti.

Draco lo golpeó en la cara y Severus lo soltó.

.- No vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima Snape, no me importará tu edad ni tu rango viejo. Lo quieras o no Tobias es mi hijo. Porque cuando tu te alejaste por buscar una ilusión yo estuve a su lado. Vi nacer a Tobias, lo cargué y fué a mi a quien le dió su primera mirada. Y oye esto su primera palabra fue para mi. Lo vi gatear, y cuando dió sus primeros pasos. Amo a Tobias como mi hijo y a Hermione como mi mujer.

Severus lo golpeó y lo mandó contra una mesa.- callate. No seas estúpido ni petulante. Ella fué mía.

Draco rió.- fue, en tiempo pasado. Hoy la he hecho mi mujer.

Severus lo agarró por las ropas y lo empujó contra la pared pero Draco se agarro de la mesa, se derramó una poción que le cayó en su brazo y comenzó a quemarle.

.- Rayos.- Severus fué hasta él y sostuvo el brazo para mirarlo y maldijo entre dientes.

Draco se levantó y tocó la alarma. Casi estaba gritando de dolor y sabía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

Gente de seguridad llegó y Draco se desmayó por el dolor.

DM/HG

Hermione oyó las alarmas y se levantó preocupada, corrió hasta el laboratorio pero fue detenida por agentes de seguridad con un traje blanco con respiradero.- No puede pasar, debe desalojar el piso de inmediato.

.- Que pasó?.- Hermione dijo preocupada.

.- Derrame de sustancia peligrosa, debe desalojar el Ministerio señora Granger.

Hermione se giró para irse, su hijo estaba en el segundo piso.

Se topó con varias mamás que dejaban a sus hijos en la guardería.

Hermione sabía que Harry no estaba, había salido a una misión.

.- Katie, dame a James también, Harry no está.- Hermione dijo desesperada.

Katie le pasó a James y a Tobias.- Gracias Katie.

.- Mami?.- Tobias y James lloraban por el ajetreo y Hermione corrió con los niños en brazos hasta la red flu.

Aparecieron en el departamento de Draco y Hermione inmediatamente les quito la ropa a los niños, las puso en bolsas de basura y los metió al baño.

.- Mimi.- llamo a la elfa que apareció inmediatamente.- por favor bañalos bien, debo meterme a bañar tambien.

Mimi asintió y Tobias seguía llorando junto con James.

Hermione entró al otro baño y dejó correr el agua tallandose.

No sabía que especie de sustancia pudo haberse derramado pero existían los protocolos y los conocía a la perfección.

Su ropa tambien la puso en una bolsa de basura junto con los zapatos.


	25. AISLADOS

Draco y Severus fueron llevados a San Mungo a una área cerrada para descontaminarlos y curar el brazo de Draco.

Todos ahí en esa área traian trajes especiales.

La sustancia en el brazo de Draco le estaba quemando por dentro.

Un medimagro contrarrestó los efectos con otra poción pero la piel muerta tendrían que retirarla.

Trabajaron rápido en él dos medimagos y una enfermera.

Lavaron la herida, retiraron la piel muerta y comenzaron a trabajar. Tuvieron que dejarlo sin hueso en el brazo.

Draco estaba inconsciente mientras trabajaban rápidamente.

Pusieron muchas pociones curativas y cerraron la herida.

Se quedarían aislados por 48 horas.

DM/HG

Harry llego al Ministerio junto con Ron y vieron todo el caos.

.- Que pasó?.- Harry preguntó preocupado.

.- No pueden pasar, lo siento, hubo derrame de una sustancia y desalojaron todo el Ministerio.

.- Mi hijo esta ahí.- Harry quiso entrar.

.- No hay nadie dentro mas que los investigadores. Desalojaron todo el edificio como precaución.- Un agente de seguridad le informó.

.- Harry, seguro se lo llevó Mione.- Ron sugirió.

Harry asintió y se apareció en el departamento de Hermione pero nadie abría.

Fué hasta el departamento de Draco y tocó a puerta.

Hermione abrió con James y Tobias que estaban por dormirse.

.- Gracias a Merlín, Mione. Que pasó?.- Harry tomó a James en brazos.

Hermione no contestó pero le hizo un gestó por los niños.

Harry meció a James y pronto los niños quedaron dormidos.

Hermione abrió la habitación de Tobias y los acostaron ahí.

Salieron de ahí y Hermione les colocó un hechizo de silencio a su conversación.

.- Sonaron las alarmas del laboratorio, estoy preocupada por Draco y Severus, se produjo en el laboratorio. Dijeron que una sustancia peligrosa se derramó. No se mas, nos sacaron de ahí y fuí por los niños. Los bañe y tiré su ropa y calzado igual que lo mío.

Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello.- tranquila, seguro no fue mas que precaución. Pero los tendrán aislados en San Mungo.

Harry la abrazó y Hermione se derrumbó llorando.

La red flu se encendió y apareció Ginny_ Ron me avisó lo que pasó, no pensé encontrarlos así.- dijo con desprecio.

Hermione frunció el ceño.- Así como, Ginny?

Harry se adelantó.- Ginny, no pasó nada, no te hagas ideas que no tienen fundamento.

.- Donde esta mi hijo?

.- Está dormido Ginny.- Harry trató de calmarla.

.- Ginny, tu sabes que entre Harry y yo nunca hubo ni habra nada.

.- No no lo sé y por lo que vi, no lo creo.- Ginny soltó.

.- Ginny, no digas nada de lo que te arrepientas después.- Harry siseó.

.- Quieres una mujer que si te pueda dar hijos?

.- Tu me diste a James, Ginny y lo de nuestro reciente hijo fue algo que ya no podemos devolver. Te amo Ginny.- Harry se acercó pero Ginny lo alejó.

.- Papi!!!

El grito de Tobias hizo que Hermione corriera hacia la habitación.

Tobias estaba sentadito en la cama llamando a Draco. Hermione lo cargó.- Shh, amor, tu papi va a estar bien. Vendrá a casa si?

.- Papi.- Tobias seguía llamandolo.

Hermione salió con él en brazos.

.- Hey campeón.- Harry lo llamó.

.- Quelo a papi.


	26. LA MENTE DE GINNY

Harry se llevó a James y a Ginny a casa.

Hermione se quedó calmando a Tobias.

Lo paseó por toda la casa hasta que Hermione entró a la habitación de Draco y se acostó ahí con Tobias.

El olor de su almohada lo calmó y cayó rendido.

DM/HG

Harry llevó a James a la madriguera.

Ginny estaba fuera de si.

Regresó para enfrentarla.- Que rayos fue aquello Ginny?

.- La estabas abrazando.- Ginny vociferó.

.- Porque Draco esta en San Mungo y no sabe nada de él, estos celos y las discusiones me estan hartando Ginevra. Tu sabes que a Hermione la veo como una hermana.

.- Tu la ves diferente!

Harry se agarró el cabello.- la veo como familia.

.- A ella si la abrazas.- Ginny estaba descontrolada.

.- Por Merlín Ginny, cada ves que me acerco a ti te alejas, no quieres ni verme en la misma habitación. Duermo en el sillón y lo he aceptado porque te amo. Pero las cosas no pueden seguir así. Perdimos a nuestro bebé pero tenemos otro a quien cuidar, no te has hecho cargo de él desde hace semanas.

.- Quiero que te vayas.- Ginny soltó enfadada.- vete de la casa.

.- Ginny, por favor, tratemos de arreglar las cosas, no pelear mas.- Harry se acerco.

.- No podré darte mas hijos.- Ginny confesó.

Harry la miró a los ojos.- de que hablas?

.- En San Mungo me dijeron que ya no puedo tener hijos, James desgarró el útero cuando nació, por eso el ultimo embrión se instaló fuera del útero.

.- Desde cuando sabes esto?.- Harry se puso serio.

.- Desde que perdí al bebé.

.- Y cuando ibas a decírmelo?.- Harry apenas se contenía.

Ginny se quedo callada.- no puedo ver a James. No puedo. El es el culpable de que no pueda tener mas hijos.

Harry la tomó del brazo.- No lo culpes por algo que no es culpable. Es un niño inocente, es nuestro hijo Ginny, recapacita.

.- Vete.- Ginny gritó.

.- Como quieras.- Harry dió media vuelta y salió con un portazo.

DM/HG

Draco despertó y quiso moverse, pero no pudo.

Sentía su brazo en vendajes y flacido.

.- Tranquilo.- un enfermero le dijo.- Le han retirado el hueso del brazo para que no se dañara. Los medimagos curaron la herida.

.- Agua.- pidió.

El enfermero llenó un vaso y se lo ofreció ayudándolo a sentarse.

.- Cuando podré irme.- preguntó.

.- Van a estar aislados 48 horas Señor Malfoy.

.- 48 Horas? Noo.

.- Lo siento, esas son las instrucciones del medimago.- El enfermero se despidió.

Draco maldijo a Snape, estaría dos dias sin poder salir de esas 4 paredes.

Buscó su varita y no la encontró. Se había quedado en el laboratorio.

No podía hacer nada mas que esperar.

Cómo estaría Hermione y Tobias?

Golpeó el colchón y una vez mas maldijo a Snape por mantenerlo alejado de ellos.

Pero sonrió con satisfacción al saber que tambien Snape estaría encerrado


	27. IR POR TI

Hermione recibió una carta de San Mungo, dejarian salir a Draco por fin.

Hermione y Tobias llegaron al Hospital desesperados por ver a Draco y llevarlo a casa.

Tobias había estado llevando la almohada de Draco a todos lados y se quedaba dormido abrazado de ella.

.- Asunto?.- preguntó la recepcionista.

.- Soy Hermione Granger y estoy aquí por Draco Malfoy, me avisaron que saldría hoy.

La recepcionista checo.- Séptimo piso.

.- Gracias.- Hermione corrió con Tobias en brazos hasta el elevador.

.- Mi papi.- Tobias dijo ansioso.

.- Veremos a papá, Tobias, lo llevaremos a casa.- Hermione le sonrió a su hijo.

Llegaron al Séptimo piso y corrieron hasta recepción.

.- Buenos dias, vengo por Draco Malfoy.- Hermione apenas contenía la emoción.

.- Vaya por ese pasillo y entregue esto al enfermero.- la recepcionista le entregó una hoja de liberación.

Hermione corrió por el pasillo y entregó la hoja.

.- Permitanme aquí.- el enfermero se fue.

Pasaron 5 minutos, luego 10.

Tobias estaba desesperado.

Draco salió al pasillo y sonrió cuando oyó el grito de su hijo.

.- Papi, papi, papi.

Draco traía aun un cabestrillo pero eso no le impidió cargar a Tobias y abrazarlo.

.- Te extrañé tanto campeón.

Tobias lloraba en su hombro y se aferró a él.- Ya no valas, papi, te quelo mucho.

.- No campeón, te lo prometo.- Draco besó a Hermione.- Los extrañe mucho.

.- Nosotros también.- los tres se abrazaron.

.- Vamonos de aquí, me estaba volviendo loco en esas paredes blancas, lo único que mantenía mi cordura eran ustedes.

Hermione se limpió las lágrimas y juntos fueron a la flu para aparecer en el departamento de Draco.

.- Debes descansar.- Hermione comentó.- preparé tu habitación.

.- Nuestra habitación.- Draco corrigió.

Hermione asintió.- estos dias nos quedamos ahí. Tobias no queria dormir en otro lado y tu olor en las sabanas y tu almohada lo calmaba.

Draco sonrió.- estuve en cama por dos días, no quisiera acostarme, podríamos ver una pelicula.

.- Siii siiii, peli peli mami.

Hermione asintió y preparó el sillón. Puso palomitas en el micro.

Pusieron la pelicula y Teddy se quedó dormido a la mitad.

Hermione lo llevó a acostar y regresó a la sala.

Draco se levantó al verla.

.- Ahora me vas a decir que fué lo que pasó?.- Hermione pregunto calmada.

.- Snape se enojó por lo del dibujo de Tobias.- Draco confesó.

Hermione frunció en ceño.

.- Nos peleamos, el me golpeó y yo lo golpee, después me empujó y topé con la mesa y la sustancia se derramó en mi brazo.

Hermione estaba furiosa.- En qué estaban pensando, por Merlín Draco, pudieron...pudiste.- comenzó a llorar soltando todo lo que había estado cargando en esos días que estuvo sin él.

Draco la abrazó.- Lo siento amor. Él me dijo que yo no era su padre y me enoje. No quería preocuparte, nunca fue mi intención.

.- Tobias te llamaba, estos dos días arrastraba tu almohada a todos lados porque tenía tu olor y yo estaba muerta de preocupación.

.- Lo siento Hermione.- Draco la besó.- me he arrepentido porque no pude estar con ustedes. Los extrañé cada segundo. Lo único que me mantenía cuerdo era el recuerdo de aquel día contigo, cuando te hice mi mujer. Cuando te tuve en mis brazos.

Hermione acarició sus mejillas.- Yo también he pensado mucho en ti y quiero...que vivamos juntos.

Draco sonrió y la cargó con una mano.- no te arrepentiras, ohh te amo, te amo. Gracias Hermione.


	28. LA VISITA

.- Te parece si usamos los boletos que Theo le regaló a Tobias? Tomar unas vacaciones y relajarnos un poco.- Draco sugirió.

Hermione lo miró.

.- Solo es una sugerencia. Pero si no quieres podemos usarlos después.- Draco se sintió estúpido.

.- De hecho, me parece bien.- Hermione le aseguró.

Draco sonrió y la besó.

Tobias estaba feliz, tenía a su papi y ya vivían con él. Ahora vendría el hermano.

.- Que dices campeón? Irnos de vacaciones? Podras nadar con delfines.- Draco sabía que Tobias diria que si.

Tobias saltó.- si si.

.- El fin de semana? debemos avisar en el trabajo.- Hermione se metió un trozo de pollo a la boca.

Draco asintió y la besó.

DM/HG

Severus estaba en su laboratorio preparando pociones de repuesto para su almacén.

Hermione lo había buscado para reclamarle por el incidente dentro del laboratorio del trabajo y él no podía mas que darle la razón.

Se habia portado como un barbaján.

Un toque en la puerta hizo que Severus maldijera por ser interrumpido.

Subió la escalera y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la mujer que arruinó toda su vida.

.- Que quieres Isabela?.- Severus dijo con voz grave.

Isabela traia a Robert en brazos.- Lo siento Severus, Robert queria verte.

Severus gruñó.- papi.- el niño gritó al verlo.

Severus cerro los ojos.- No soy tu padre.

.- Severus, por favor.- Isabela suplicó.

.- No le has dicho la verdad?.- Severus refunfuñó.

Isabela negó.- no he tenido corazón. El pregunta por ti.

.- No veo porque tiene que preguntar por mi. No soy nada de él.

.- No nos invitaras a entrar?.- Isabela sonrió triste.

.- Por supuesto que no.- Severus gruñó.

.- Papi.- Robert le daba los brazos.

Severus rodó los ojos. Como deseaba que en lugar de Robert fuera Tobias, su hijo quien le dijera papi.

Severus tomó al niño en brazos y Robert sonrió abrazandolo.- Te estañe papi.

Extrañamente esas palabras reconfortaron a Severus.

Les dió el pase e Isabela entró con una maleta.

.- No vas a quedarte aquí.- Severus sentenció.

.- Por favor Severus, no tenemos a donde ir.

.- No es mi problema, ahora tengo un hijo por quien ver, un hijo que por tu mentira no conocí hasta que volví a Londres.- Severus acusó. Sentía una rabia por dentro.

.- Un hijo? Tu...tuviste un hijo con una bruja?.- a Isabela se le rompió el corazón.

Severus asintió.- Se llama Tobias y tiene 2 años, me quitaste esos 2 años que pude estar aquí para verlo crecer.

.- No gites a mi mami.- Robert dijo enojado.

Severus bajo al niño al suelo.

.- Vete ahora Isabela, el verte solo me recuerda lo que perdí por tu culpa.- Severus caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió.

.- Severus, no tengo donde ir, si nos corres dormiriamos en la calle.- Isabela derramó lágrimas.

Severus sacó su cartera.- Esto cubre la estancia en un hotel. No tengo obligaciones para contigo. Vete de una vez y no me busques mas y...dile la verdad al niño.

Isabela tomó el dinero y salió con Robert en brazos.


	29. PRE- VACACIONES

Draco y Severus solo se hablaban lo necesario, siendo estrictamente profesionales.

El viernes por la tarde llegó la aprendiz que seria su reemplazo para esos dias que estarían de vacaciones.

Severus se quedó confuso.

.- Gracias por venir con tan poca antelación.- Draco comentó.

.- No se preocupe Señor Malfoy.- la aprendiz sonrió feliz de trabajar al lado de una eminencia como Severus Snape.

.- Bueno todo lo que se tenga que hacer el Señor Snape te lo dirá, yo saldré ahorita y no regreso.- Draco comentó entusiasmado.

.- No se preocupe, gracias por la oportunida y felices vacaciones.- la aprendiz sonrió.

.- Porque no me lo comentaste?.- Severus habló.

.- Si te dejé un memo en la pizarra.- Draco señaló.- si no lo leiste es tu problema. Ahora me retiro, debo ir por mi hijo a la guardería.

Severus apretó la mandíbula.

Draco salió contento de dejar por una semana el trabajo y relajarse con su familia.

Bajó al segundo piso a la guardería de Tobias.

.- Hola Katie.- Draco saludó.

.- Hola Malfoy, enseguida traigo a Tobias.- Katie respondió y entró por el niño.

La otra cuidadora se le quedo mirando y le entregó los trabajo de esa semana.

Severus veía a la distancia.

Draco abrió la carpeta de los trabajos y sonrió. Había otro dibujo que se titulaba Mi familia, estaban ellos agarrados de la mano.

.- Papi.- Gritó Tobias emocionado.

.- Hey campeón.- Draco lo cargó y besó su mejilla.- Lindo dibujo.

.- Guta papi?.- Tobias puso sus manitas en sus mejillas.

.- Claro que me gusta, dibujas muy bien.

Katie les sonrió y le entregó a Draco la pañalera.

.- Gracias Katie, nos vemos hasta el otro lunes.- Draco se despidió.

.- Que disfrutes tus vacaciones Tobias.- Katie besó al niño.

.- Gacias Maeta Kitty.- Tobias sonrió y dijo adiós con la mano.

Severus apretó las manos en puño.

.- Papi, taje de bano y gugetes.- Tobias era un cúmulo de emoción.

.- Si Tobias, vamos a ir a comprar los trajes de baño y algunos juguetes.- Draco rió ante la animosidad de Tobias.

.- Sii, vaciones.- Tobias corria por los pasillos del Ministerio con sus bracitos en avión.

.- Hola Tobias.- Severus saludo y se hincó para quedar a su altura.

.- Hola.- Tobias lo abrazó.

Draco se acercaba molesto.

.- A donde vas?.- Severus preguntó.

.- Papi leva de vaciones.- Tobias sonrió.

.- Tobias!.- Draco lo llamó.

.- Ya nos vamo papi?.- Tobias sonrió.

.- Si hijo, ya nos vamos.- Draco lo cargó.- Hasta luego Snape.

Severus entrecerró los ojos.

.- Y mami?

.- Tu mamá nos alcanzará mas tarde en casa, tu y yo iremos de compras mientras ella termina de trabajar.- Draco subió al elevador.

Llevó a Tobias a un centro comercial y escogieron ahí los trajes de baño para él y Tobias pero Draco fué al area de Damas y escogió un bikini rojo para Hermione.

Sonrió al imaginarsela con el puesto.

.- Papi, esa senoda ve mucho.- Tobias señaló a la señora.

Draco se giró para mirar, tenía un imán con las féminas.

.- No te preocupes Tobias, vamos a pagar, para ir a comer con mamá.

.- Sii, mami mami.


	30. VACACIONES

.- A donde sin Bloqueador, Tobias.- Hermione reprendió a su hijo que ya le urgía meterse a la piscina.

.- Mamiiii.- a Tobias no le gustaba el bloqueador.

.- Nada de Mami, ven para ponerte que tienes la piel muy blanca y luego luego te quemaras.

Draco rió por la mueca de Tobias.

.- Pones a papi? Tamben se quemalá.- Tobias reviró.

Draco le hizo ojitos a Hermione.- Si, ponme en todo el cuerpo y después yo te pondré.

Hermione rodó los ojos y rió. Estaba de buen humor. Fue buena idea tomar esas vacaciones.

.- Ves? Papi se deja poner el bloqueador, ahora ven.- Hermione le dió la mano y Tobias salió corriendo pero Draco lo atrapó.- Tobias Granger.

.- Mafoy.- corrigió Tobias.

.- Que?.- Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida.

.- Tobias Mafoy mami, como papi.- Tobias sonrió.

Draco levantó la mano para que la chocara.- Muy cierto Tobias ahora eres un Malfoy y los Malfoy nos portamos bien con las mamis y obedecemos.

Tobias se cruzo de brazos.

.- Yo siempre obedecía a mi madre.

.- Done está?

.- Se fué a vivir a Italia cuando mi padre murió, le escribo siempre que puedo, ella sabe de ti y quiere conocerte.- Draco había hablado con Hermione de eso el año pasado pero se había negado.

.- Quelo vela papi, palece a ti?.- Tobias preguntó interesado mientras Hermione lo embadurnaba de bloqueador.

.- Si, ella es hermosa como tu mami.- Dravo dijo soñadoramente. No había visto a su madre en un año. Se había casado con un buen hombre Italiano y vivian bien.

.- Quelo vela.- Tobias se plantó.

.- Oh no, Draco, no saldrá de ahí, mejor llevalo a la piscina.- Hermione intervino nerviosa. Hablar de la madre de Draco la ponía ansiosa.

Draco la besó y cargó a Tobias para meterlo en la piscina.

Jugaron ahí y Draco lo estaba enseñando nadar. Hermione estaba recostada en un camastro leyendo un libro.

.- Señorita.- Un mesero la llamó.- le mandan esta bebida de aquella mesa.

Hermione se giró para mirar...

DM/HG

Harry se había llevado a James a un departamento que había rentado. La cosas con Ginny iban de mal en peor.

Ya ni siquiera quería ver a su hijo y con él siempre peleaba.

Estaba realmente arto de esa situación. Trato por todas las maneras de hablar con ella y razonar. Todo le estaba afectando a James de tan solo año y medio.

Ya casi no hablaba y siempre pedía por su mamá cuando lo hacía.

Ginny lo había acusado de mil maneras de serle infiel. Primero fué con Hermione, luego con las cuidadoras de la guarderia, con Angelina, la esposa de Fred, con la mesera, con su secretaria, etc.

Harry había llegado a una conclusión, queria el divorcio.

Mo podía seguir así y su hijo era el que mas sufría. Molly había sido comprensiva y reprobaba la actitud de su hija pero en cierta manera la apoyaría en todo.

.- Hola Harry, hola James.- Katie saludó.

.- Kitty.- James la saludó con un sonrisa.

.- Hola Katie.- Harry saludó.

.- Señorita Bell, por aquí.- un mesero la llamó.

.- Vienes sola.- Harry preguntó.

Katie asintió.- Siempre como aquí los fines de semana.

.- Puedes comer con nosotros, también solo somos James y yo.

Katie asintió.


	31. NO TE ARREPENTIRAS

Hermione se levantó muy enfada con la bebida. Le temblaba la mano, al llegar a él le derramó la bebida en su ropa.- No necesito nada de ti y ciertamente tampoco mi hijo, porqué no lo entiendes.

.- Porqué es mi hijo a quien sacaste del país.- Severus se levantó y sacudió sus ropas.

.- No es nada tuyo, es solamente mío.- Hermione gritó.

.- Te hice un pedido, te rogue y supliqué, no quisiste darme ninguna respuesta, ahora seré yo quien lleve este caso ante el Wizzengamot.

Hermione rió.- Mi hijo esta registrado como muggle, Severus. Has perdido tus derechos por abandono en estos dos años. Estaba dispuesta a darte una oportunidad pero me encuentro que tu empezaste la pelea en el laboratorio y casi dejas a Draco sin brazo por un descuido que jamás debió ocurrir. Aceptalo de una buena vez Snape, mi hijo no te necesitó, no te necesita y no te necesitará.

Severus tomó su brazo.- Sigue llevando mi sangre y voy a pelear por él.

.- Haz lo que quieras pero mantente alejado de nosotros.- Hermione se giró y se topó con el pecho de Draco.

.- Hola.- Tobias saludo alegre.

Draco estaba furioso pero se estaba reteniendo por Tobias.

.- Hola Tobias, te la estas pasando bien?.- Severus preguntó.

.- Papi enseno a nalal.- Tobias dijo inocente y sonriente.

Severus apretó la mandíbula y las manos.

Draco pasó su brazo por a cintura de Hermione.- Nadamos?, veníamos por tí.

Hermione asintió y lo besó.

Draco profundizó el beso.- Papi, yo.- Tobias dijo alegre.

Draco beso su mejilla y Hermione la otra.

.- Vamos a la piscina.- Hermione tomó la mano de Draco.

DM/HG

.- No quiero quedarme aquí con él.- Hermione empacaba.

.- Hermione, no nos va a arruinar las vacaciones.- Draco la abrazó por la espalda.

.- Entonces llevanos a otro lado.- Hermione sugirió.

Draco la giró para tenerla de frente.- Siempre podemos ir a Italia, mi padrastro tiene una Villa con una gran piscina, mar y sol, seria como esto.

.- Draco, yo...

.- Hermione, porqué no quieres ver a mi madre. Sé que ella tuvo su participacion en la...

.- No es por eso Draco, es solo que...no sé, tu madre...es...es sofisticada, sangre pura, una Black y que pensará que su hijo este involucrado con una hija de muggles? Y con un hijo que no lleva tu sangre?

Draco tomó su barbilla y la acarició.- Hermione, mi madre sabe de ti y de Tobias, sabe que te amo y que haría cualquier cosa por ustedes. Ella ya no es la misma mujer que fue al lado de mi padre. Siempre fué comprensiva. Di que sí, amor, y nos vamos mañana mismo.

Hermione lo besó.- eres un buen hombre Draco. A veces siento que no te merezco.

Draco la abrazó.- Eso mismo siento yo, siento que no te merezco, tengo un pasado oscuro del cual no me enorgullezco y Merlín sabe que tampoco de mi padre. Pero te amo, los amo con locura y quiero ser el padre de Tobias por ley. No por el que diran sino para poder nombrarlo mi heredero, quiero darles todo para que jamas les falte nada.

.- Merlín Draco, si, si.- Hermione lo abrazó llena de amor hacia él.

Draco sacó la cajita que cargaba en su bolsito todos los dias y se hincó.- Hermione Jean Granger, quisieras darme el grandisimo honor de ser mi esposa?

Hermione derramó lagrimas.- Si Draco, quiero ser tu esposa.

Draco colocó el bello anillo de hilos en oro blanco con una esmerarda enredada.

Luego la besó y la cargó para que quedara a su altura.- Te amo Hermione, no te arrepentiras.


	32. ITALIA

Draco, Hermione y Tobias aparecieron en la Mansión Italiana donde su madre vivía con su esposo.

Narcissa estaba nerviosa, su hijo le había mandado un patronus en la noche y le había preguntado si podían ir a visitarla.

Narcissa emocionada había contestado que si inmediatamente. Por fin conocería al pequeño Tobias, al cual Draco llamaba suyo.

Su esposo Alonzo Rinaldi no había sido padre en su matrimonio pasado y ansiaba conocer tambien al pequeño.

Alonzo a diferencia de Lucius era muy amoroso con los niños y había tomado a Draco por su hijo.

En la mañana habían ido a buscar un regalo para Tobias. Se entretuvieron varias horas buscando algo que al niño le pudiera gustar.

Ahora los veían acercarse y Narcissa era un cúmulo de nervios. Y si al niño no le caía bien y si Hermione tenía algo en su contra.

Su esposo apretó su mano en apoyo.- relajate querida.

Narcissa sonrió.- Bienvenidos a casa.- Narcissa saludó a Hermione de beso y su hijo igual.- Tu debes ser Tobias.

Tobias asintió tímido.

.- El es mi esposo Alonzo Rinaldi.- Hermione saludo. Draco tambien.

.- Oye Tobias, me dijeron que fué tu cumpleaños hace poco.- Alonzo le sonrió.

Tobias abrió los ojos sorprendido.

.- Te hemos comprado un regalo, quieres abrirlo?.- Narcissa sonrió encantada con el niño.

.- Eles la mami de mi papi.- Tobias soltó la pregunta.

Narcissa asintió sonriendole a Draco.- Si Tobias, soy la mamá de tu papá. Puedes decirme Abuela Cissy.

.- Ota Abela mami, como abela Molly.

Hermione asintió a su hijo.- Gracias Narcissa.

.- Cissy, Hermione, dime Cissy, somos familia.- Narcissa vió el anillo en su mano.

.- Pasemos al comedor.- Alonzo invitó.

.- Puedo Draco.- Narcissa pidió cargar al niño.

Draco se lo pasó.

.- Sabes, tu papi me ha hablado mucho de ti, te quiere mucho. Tambien me dijo que te encanta la pizza, hemos pedido a los elfos que te preparen una con mucho peperonni.

Tobias asintió y sonrió ampliamente.

.- Pizza pizza.- Tobias dijo emocionado al ver las pizzas que habían preparado para él.

.- No mas de dos rebanadas Tobias.- Hermione se apresuró a decir.

.- Mamiiii.- Tobias dijo con cara de súplica.

.- Amor, dejalo que coma.- Draco abogó por su hijo.

Hermione asintió con reticencia.

.- Gacias Abela.- Tobias la abrazó.

.- Gracias a tí por venir Tobias, tenemos una piscina, mucho jardín y...

Un ladrido se oyó a distancia.- Una perrita.

.- Mami, mila un wuaf.- Tobias señaló con su dedito.

.- Si amor.- Hermione dijo.

.- Comamos, deben venir hambrientos.- Narcissa intervino.

Draco sacó un babero de la pañalera y se lo puso a Tobias lanzandole tambien un hechizo de limpieza en las manos.

.- Gacias papi.

.- Haz navegado en un bote Tobias?.- Alonzo preguntó.

Tobias negó.

.- Mañana los llevaré en nuestro Yate a navegar.

.- Papi, que es yale?

Draco rió.- es un barco mediano para navegar en el mar.

.- Baco, Baco, Quelo il.

.- Iremos mañana.- Draco sirvió su plato.

.- A mi no me gusta salir al Mar.- dijo Narcissa.- que dices Hermione, si tu y yo nos quedamos en tierra firme mientras que nuestros hombres van a sentirse capitanes.

Hermione sonrió y asintió.- por supuesto Cissy. Te agradezco.

Alonzo soltó una carcajada al ver a Tobias devorar la rebanada de pizza con ahínco.

.- Tobias.- Hermione reprendió.

Tobias se giró para mirarla con salsa de tomate en sus mejillas y barbilla.

.- Dejalo Hermione, es un niño y se ve adorable.- Alonzo abogó por él.


	33. UNA NOTICIA IMPACTANTE

Severus regresó a Londres realmente molesto. Su Ahijado se había llevado a Hermione y su hijo a saber Merlín donde.

Se sirvió un vaso de Whisky de fuego y se lo tomó de un trago.

En eso sonó la puerta. Refunfuñó y planeaba no abrirla pero lo hizo.

.- Que haces aquí de nuevo Isabela?

.- Papi.- Robert lo abrazó de las piernas.

.- Tengo algo que decirte, Severus.- Isabela se veía pálida.

Severus les dió el pase e Isabela cargó con una maleta.

Suspiró.- Y bien?

.- Me estoy muriendo.- Isabela soltó en un hilo de voz.

Severus la miró con una mueca.

.- No me voy a tragar esa.

.- Es verdad Severus, tengo una rara enfermedad que no pueden curar, perdí todo mi dinero en el hospital de América.- Isabela sacó una carpeta.- vine a Londres con la esperanza de encontrarte porque...no tengo familia. Robert iria a un orphanato y no quiero eso.

Severus se dejó caer en el sillon mullido leyendo los estudios y por último el diagnóstico. Estaba en fase terminal.

.- Papi, etas enojalo?.- Robert lo miró.

Severus negó.- no Robert, no lo estoy.

Miró a Isabela.- Hace cuanto lo sabes?

.- Desde que tu volviste a Londres comence a sentirme cada ves mas cansada, no podía hacerme cargo de Robert como quería, asi que fuí al hospital y me hicieron una serie de estudios.

.- Cuanto tiempo te dieron?

Isabella suspiró.- un año. Sé que no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte nada y lo acepto pero eres lo único que Robert conoce. Arreglé sus papeles y dejé mi testamento. Él viviría contigo.

Severus se levantó y sirvió mas Whisky de fuego.- Lo que me pides es...merlín Isabela, tengo un hijo.

.- Soy tu hijo, papi.- Robert le estiró el pantalón.

Severus se hincó.- Tengo un hijo que se llama Tobias. Tiene 2 años.

.- Un hemano, papi? Robert preguntó inocente.

Severus cerró los ojos y asintió.

.- Mami, teno un hemano.- Robert saltó.

Isabela le sonrió a su hijo. Realmente se veía cansada y demacrada.

.- Lo siento Severus, en realidad lo siento mucho.- Isabela hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Robert se sentó en su regazo.

Severus lo tomó en brazos.- Te parece si dejamos que tu mamá descance? Podemos ir tu y yo por un helado, a Tobias le gusta mucho el helado.

Robert le sonrió y lo abrazó.- si papi, helado.

Severus miró a Isabela.- puedes subir las escaleras?

Isabela asintió.

.- Primera puerta a la izquierda, llevaré a Robert al callejón diagon por un helado.

.- Gracias.- Isabela se levanto despacio sosteniendose de los reposa brazos_ Se bueno hijo, te quiero mucho, nunca lo olvides.- Subió a la habitación con dificultad y una vez ahí se acostó.

Severus salió con Robert con los sentimientos encontrados.

.- papi, polemos comel algo?.- Robert iba de su mano. Le dolia su pancita de hambre.

Severus se detuvo.- No has comido?

Robert negó sin verlo a los ojos.

.- Desde cuando Robert?.- Severus sentía su respiración agitarse.

.- Ayel, mami compo una mazana papi.- a Robert le gruñó el estómago.

Severus lo tomó en brazos y entraron al caldero chorreante y pidió de todo para que comiera Robert. No podía creer que no hubiera comido desde ayer. Eso lo enfadaba.

.- Te quelo mucho papi.- Robert lo abrazó.

Como queria que tambien Tobias lo abrazara asi.

Los platos llegaron y Robert comió con ahínco sonriendole con adoracion a Severus.


	34. SUSTOS Y EMOCIONES

Draco, Tobias y Alonzo habían salido temprano a navegar en yate.

Narcissa esperaba a Hermione para desayunar juntas.

.- Lo siento, se me pegó el yet lag.- Hermione se excusó y tomo asiento.

Narcissa sonrió. Draco es el que se le había pegado.- Hermione queria discutir un asunto contigo ahora que estamos solas.

Hermione tragó saliva.

.- Veo un anillo Malfoy en tu mano. No me malinterpretes querida, Draco te ha pedido matrimonio?

Hermione asintió.

Narcissa sonrió.- Ya pusieron una fecha?

Hermione negó.

.- Tienes pensado algo especial?

Hermione negó.- Solo quiero algo sencillo. No quiero una gran boda. Pero aún no me hemos hablado de eso.

.- Pueden tener la boda aquí.- Narcissa ofreció.

.- Gracias por el ofrecimiento pero aún no hablamos de eso y creo que...

.- Hermione, no estaras dudando, verdad?.- Narcissa la miró a los ojos.

.- Por supuesto que no.- Hermione se sentía en un raro interrogatorio.

.- Mi hijo te ama y mucho, no me gustaría verlo herido. Se que ama a tu hijo, tanto que ha aceptado ser su padre.

.- Narcissa, yo amo a Draco, y se que usted solo protege a su hijo, nunca lo he obligado a hacer nada para mi hijo.

.- Lo se, por eso te pido de favor que aceptes tener la boda aquí, quieres algo sencillo? Se puede hacer.- Narcissa esperaba que dijera que si.

.- Necesito hablarlo con Draco.

Narcissa asintió.- Por supuesto.

Hermione tomó la mano de Narcissa.- Si por mi fuera me casaría con Draco mañana mismo.

Narcissa sonrió.- Estoy muy feliz de que le hayas dado oportunidad a mi hijo.

.- Fué imposible no darsela, Cissy, Draco es persistente y siempre ha estado ahí para nosotros en estos 2 años.

.- Digno hijo mío.- Narcissa dijo con orgullo.

Hermione rió.

DM/HG

.- Papi, soy capilan.- Tobias gritó con un sombrero de capitan azul que Alonzo tranfiguró para él.

Draco rió.- ahora lo eres Tobias.

.- Gacias Abelo.- Tobias abrazó a Alonzo.

.- De nada, Tobias, te gustaría tomar el timón?

Tobias asintió y saltó emocionado.

.- Bien, ahora ven aquí. Pon una mano aquí y la otra acá.

Tobias lo hizo.- Ahora lo voy a soltar yo y tu nos llevaras a mar abierto.- Alonzo retiró sus manos y Tobias se agarro bien al timón.

Draco le tomó una foto, Hermione y él habian comprado una cámara digital.

.- Estas navegando Tobias.- Alonzo sonrió de oreja a oreja.

.- Papi, yo.- Tobias grito con la emoción plasmada en su rostro.

.- Así es Tobias, llévanos a donde quieras, capitan.- Draco le hizo un saludo con la mano en la frente.

.- Es un niño maravilloso Draco.- Alonzo comento.

.- Lo es, para mí es un orgullo llamarlo hijo.

.- Eres un buen hombre.- Alonzo le puso una mano en su hombro.

.- Intento serlo y ser un buen ejemplo para Tobias.- Draco dijo con orgullo.

.- Papi, defin, defin.- Teddy grito mientras señalaba con su pequeño dedito.

.- Ven aquí Tobias, para que los veas de cerca_ Draco lo llamó y Alonzo tomó el timon.

Tobias corrió hacia Draco pero tropezó y cayó al agua.

Draco se tiró por él y lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hacia arriba.

Al salir Tobias reía.- etoy nalando con los defines papi.

Draco suspiró aliviado, tuvo miedo de perderlo.

Alonzo paró el yate y bajó la puerta con escalerilla para que subieran.

.- Papi, ahi, mila.- Tobias señaló un delfin que se le acercaba.

Draco dejó que se acercara y el delfin puso su nariz en la mano de Tobias y lo acarició haciendo pequeños chasquidos.


	35. ADIOS VACACIONES

Severus y Robert llegaron a casa.

Robert ya iba dormido, Severus lo acostó en su cama y fue a la habitación donde estaba Isabela.

La encontro sin vida. Con su ultimo esfuerzo habia llevado a Robert hacia Severus.

La enterró en el cementerio de los Prince con la inscripcion Isabela Snape madre Robert Snape.

Se habia casado con ella en América y nunca firmó el divorcio.

Ahora eran Robert y él.

DM/HG

Las vacaciones se habian terminado y volvieron a Londres.

Narcissa se habia despedido con lágrimas en los ojos.

.- Es bueno volver a casa.- Hermione se quitó los zapatos.

.- Papi, quelia quedame con abelos.

.- Y nos dejarias a nosotros? Porque tu mami y yo tenemos que volver al trabajo.- Draco se sento a un lado de Hermione.

Tobias miró al suelo y se sentó en la alfombra con su peluche de Iron Man que sus abuelos le habían dado.

.- Abela venda?

Draco asintió.- dijo que vendría el otro mes. Mientras mami y yo buscaremos una casa.

.- Casa?.- Tobias frunció el ceño.- poque?

.- Porque este departamento no es adecuado para nuestra familia, no te gustaria tener un jardin grande para jugar?.- Draco lo observaba.

Tobias asintio.- Y hemano?

Draco rió.- no se te ha olvidado he?

Tobias negó.- Abela lijo que ponto legalia hemano.

Hermione se atragantó.- Narcissa te dijo eso?

Tobias nego.- se lo lijo a Abelo.

Draco no paraba de reir y abrazó a Hermione.- que dices amor, le damos un hermanito a Tobias?

.- Primero hay que casarnos, no crees?.- Hermione lo miró intensamente.

.- Por supuesto pero podemos practicar no lo crees?

Hermione rodó los ojos.- Comportate, esta Tobias presente.

Tobias se llevó su manita a la barbilla.

.- Que pasa campeón?.- Draco lo notó pensativo.

.- Quelo hemana.- Sonrió mirandolos a los dos.

Hermione rodó los ojos y Draco volvió a reir.- Campeón, los hermanos no se eligen así. Ellos llegan y no sabemos que son hasta que le hacen a mami un estudio que le dice si es niña o niño.

.- De done venen los hemanos?

Draco suspiró y lo sentó en su regazo.- Cuando una mami y un papi se quieren mucho papi introduce una semillita en el vientre de mami. Esa semillita crece y se transforma en un bebé como tu. Tu creciste en la barriga de mami hasta que estuviste lo suficientemente grande y entonces mami te tuvo.

.- Pusite tu semila a mi mami y yo queci?.- Tobias abrió los ojos.

Draco asintió sin dudar ni un solo segundo.

Draco levantó su varita y dijo Accio album.

A sus manos llegó un album que guardaba con fotos de Hermione.

.- Mira aquí Tobias, es tu mami y tu.

.- Done etoy?

.- Ves la pancita de mami? Ahi dentro estabas tu.- Draco había tomado esa foto cuando Hermione tenía 6 meses y se le veía una pancita adorable.

.- Draco, cuando la tomaste?.- Hermione estaba asombrada.

.- Cuando fuiste a la oficina despues de ir a San Mungo. Sabia que ese día te dirian si era niña o niño, te veías radiante, queria conservar ese recuerdo.- Draco la besó.

Tobias comenzó a hojear el album gritó.- papi ete yo y tu.

Draco dejo de besar a Hermione y miró.- Ese día naciste, fui el primero que te cargué despues de mami. Eras muy pequeñito con esos cabellos negros alborotados.

.- Poque no teno el pelo como tu?.- Tobias se vió el cabello.

Draco miro a Hermione.


	36. EXCELENTE EXPLICACION

.- Tu Abuela Cissy tiene el pelo negro como tu, solo que tiene mechones rubios como yo. Las hermanas de tu abuela una tenia el cabello mas negro que la noche como tu y la otra castaño .

Hermione suspiró de alivio.

.- Me palezco a Abela.- Tobias dijo despues de unos minutos de pensar.

Draco asintió.

.- Es hora del baño Tobias, mañana nos levantaremos temprano.- Hermione se levantó y le dió la mano para llevarlo al baño.

DM/HG

Harry se había pasado esa semana entre el trabajo y su hijo.

Era dificil para él pero Ginny habia tenido solo negativas. Harry dejo de presionarla y ya no la veían.

James de primero preguntaba por ella y ahora lo hacia pero con menos frecuencia.

Katie era de ayuda pues a la hora de la comida cuando él no podía llegar lo sacaba para llevarlo a comer.

Ahora se preguntaba como rayos le hacia Hermione. Claro que el ultimo año Ginny lo cuidó mientras trabajaba pero era dificil sin un apoyo.

Solo esperaba que Ginny reaccionara porque la extrañaban mucho.

Con ese pensamiento acostó a su hijo y se durmió con él.

DM/HG

La mañana siguiente Draco se levanto temprano, se metió a bañarse, despertó a Tobias y pidió el desayuno a Mimi.

La elfa le hizo panqueques con chocolate.

Draco fue hasta la habitación y despertó Hermione con besos en el cuello.

.- Draco.

.- Ese es mi nombre, Amor.

.- Y Tobias?.- Hermione se sentó y vió la hora, eran las 7:34 am. Entraban a las 8.

.- Ya esta desayunando, Mimi le hizo panqueques.

.- Ohh, demasiado dulce para la mañana, compadezco a las cuidadoras de la guardería.- Hermione se metió a la ducha.

Draco sonrió.- sin duda.

DM/HG

Severus despertó con Robert acostado sobre su pecho. El niño se la pasaba triste todo el día. Incluso en la guardería lo notaron así y tuvo que comunicarles que su madre acaba de fallecer.

Alistó a Robert, metió a una mochila ropa que le habia comprado y un extra de tenis por si le pasaba un accidente mojado.

Le sirvió el desayuno y mientras comia el se alistaba.

Despues entraron a la red flu hacia el Ministerio.

En la entrada de la guarderia se toparon con Draco que traia en brazos a Tobias adormilado, Harry que traia a James y él que traia a Robert.

.- Snape, quien es el niño?.- Harry pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

.- Mi hijo Robert.- Severus soltó con un gruñido.

Draco sonrio por dentro, le pasó a Katia a Tobias que traia su peluche de Iron Man.

Severus lo miró y no puedo evitar sentir el anhelo de querer tenerlo en sus brazos.

Harry dejo a James.- Draco, quiero platicar contigo, tendras un momento?

El rubio asintió.

Severus dejó a Robert, el niño abrazó a Severus.- No me dejes papi. No quiero quedarme aqui.

.- Robert, ya hablamos de esto, tengo que trabajar y donde trabajo no es un lugar seguro para llevarte. Aqui haras amigos sobre todo el niño que trae el peluche. Se llama Tobias y es un buen niño.

Roberto hizo un puchero.

.- Vendré por ti para ir a comer, si?.- Severus se puso de cuclillas.- Te portaras bien?

Robert asintió y lo abrazó.


	37. CAMBIOS DE TEMPERATURA

.- En serio te corrió de tu casa?.- Draco estaba impactado.

.- Si y estamos viviendo en un pequeño departamento en el Callejón Diagón, no creo que se resuelva pronto.- Harry se lamentó.

.- Pueden quedarse en el departamento de Hermione, ella y Tobias estan viviendo conmigo.

.- Estan viviendo juntos ya?

.- Nos vamos a casar Harry, ella ha aceptado y estaremos viendo propiedades.- Draco confesó.

.- Pues Felicidades, se que la amas y tambien a Tobias.- Harry le dió un abrazó.

Draco asintió.- son mi vida. Entonces mudate al departamento de Hermione, yo hablaré con ella.

.- Gracias Draco.- Harry se despidió para ir al trabajo.

Draco fue directo al laboratorio.

DM/HG

.- Hola, que es eso?.- Robert señaló el peluche.

.- Ilon man_ Tobias se lo enseño.

.- Me lo pestas?.- Robert preguntó.

Tobias se lo prestó.

Robert lo tomó y lo vió.- es bonito.

.- gugamos?

Robert asintió.

DM/HG

Hermione pasó por Tobias a la guardería a la hora de la comida. Draco tuvo que salir a hacer sus inspecciones.

.- Me estas siguiendo?.- Hermione le preguntó a Severus.

.- Por supuesto que no, voy al segundo piso, a la guardería por mi hijo_ Severus dijo.

.- Snape, Tobias no es..

.- Yo hablo de Robert mi otro hijo.- Severus aclaro.

Hermione frunció el ceño.- Pensé que no era tu hijo, tu lo dijiste.

.- Su madre acaba de morir y me lo dejó a mi.- Severus soltó.

Se acercó a ella.- Celosa?

.- Por amor de Merlín Severus, de quien? Del niño? Por supuesto que no.

El elevador llegó al segundo piso y Hermione se apresuró a salir.

.- Hola Katie, como estuvo Tobias?

.- Que bueno que llegaste Hermione, mandé a Brianna por ti.

.- Que pasó?.- Hermione tenia el corazón exaltado.

.- Tobias estuvo bien hasta hace rato, tiene temperatura y no se siente bien.- Katie explicó y después desapareció dentro para ir por él.

Severus veía y escuchaba todo. Estaba nervioso tambien.

Katie salió con Tobias que venía rojo y somnoliento.

Severus entró para cargarlo.- Vamos a San Mungo Hermione.

Hermione asintió y tomó la mochila de Tobias y juntos corrieron a la red flu de la planta baja.

DM/HG

Llegaron a San Mungo y los atendió una doctora.

.- Estuvimos una semana en Italia, pudo haber contraido algo.- Hermione dijo desesperada.

La medimaga lo checó.- Es la garganta, tiene las anginas inflamadas, comió esta mañana?

Hermione asintió.- En donde estaban hacia calor?

Hermione asintió.

.- Y regresaron al frío Londres, no me sorprende que se enfermara. Le daremos unas pociones y hay que bañarlo para bajarle la temperatura.

.- Mami, lele aquí. -Tobias se agarró la garganta.

.- Lo sé amor, te tomaras unas pociones para el dolor, si?.- Hermione sabia que a Tobias no le gustaba tomarse las pociones y siempre batallaba.

Tobias nego.- Quelo a papi.- comenzó a llorar.

.- Papi esta ocupado, amor pero te aseguró que vendra.

Tobias vomitó y Severus lo ladeó sobandole la espalda.

.- Papi!!!.- Tobias gritaba lloroso.

Hermione limpió su boca.- le voy a mandar un patronus. Severus puedes...

Severus asintió.

Hermione salió al pasillo para enviar el patronus.

.- Papi!!!

Hermione volvió a entrar a la sala de observación.

Detras entró una enfermera.- pueden quitarle la ropa?

Hermione se acercó y le quitó la ropa.

.- Quelo a papi.- Tobias dijo en un hilo de voz.

La enfermera lo cargo y lo metió a la bañera.

Tobias se puso rigido y comenzó a convulsionar.

.- Señora, tomelo, debo ir por la doctora.

Severus se adelantó, lo cargó y lo puso en la camilla volteandolo de lado hasta que pasara la convulsión.

La enfermera salió corriendo.

Hermione no sabía que hacer, estaba desesperada.

.- Mirame Hermione.- Severus pidió.- trata de tranquilizarte, Tobias va a estar bien. Hablale, te escucha.

.- Amor, aqui estoy, vas a estar bien.- Hermione le tomó la manita.

La Medimaga llegó con otro medimago.

.- Bien hecho Señor, es lo que se debe hacer.- el medimago dijo lanzando hechizos de diagnóstico.

.- Es por la temperatura.- el medimago le colocó el estetoscopio en el corazón.


	38. UN SUSTO

Draco llegó sin aliento, habia ido a verificacion al callejon Knocktur cuando llegó el patronus.

.- Que haces aquí Snape?.- Draco gruñó.

.- Traje a Tobias, Hermione estaba muy nerviosa.- Severus respondió.

.- Papi.- Tobias lo llamo.

.- Aqui estoy.- Draco se acercó a la camilla.

.- Sento mal.

.- Hay que meterlo al baño y bajarle la temperatura.- el medimago le hizo una seña a la enfermera.

La enfermera lo tomó en brazos y lo metió a una tina.

Tobias se veía rojo y callado.

.- Hey campeón, recuerdas cuando nadaste con delfines?.- Draco se acercó.

Tobias asintió.- Abela, quelo mi Abela papi.

.- Puede que esté un poco confundido_ Te duele la cabeza?.- el medimago preguntó.

Tobias asintió.

.- Que quiere decir eso?.- Hermione preguntó nerviosa.

.- Esta en periodo Postictal, suele duran de 15 a 30 minutos. Lo bueno es que su hijo abrió los ojos como si no hubiera pasado la convulsion. Pero puede estar desorientado, mareado o con dolor de cabeza. Traeré las pociones.

.- Abela papi.- Tobias dijo mientras agua caia por su cabeza.

.- Le voy a mandar un patronus, si, voy a ver si viene, no te preocupes.- Draco tomó a Hermione de la mano y salieron al pasillo.

.- Que hace Snape aquí?

.- Me avisaron cuando el pasaba por su hijo a la guarderia, estaba ahi.- Hermione abrazó a Draco.

.- Shh Hermione, él estara bien. Voy a mandarle un patronus a mi madre.- Draco besó su frente.

Hermione asintió y se limpió las lágrimas.

Draco invocó el patronus y lo envió con Narcissa.

.- Ya ye puedes ir Snape, seguro tu hijo te está esperando en la guarderia donde lo dejaste.- Draco le dijo.

El gruñó pero era cierto, debía ir por Robert.- Mantenme informado Hermione, solo eso te pido, por favor.

Hermione asintió.- gracias.

Draco apretó las manos y la mandíbula.

Severus se retiró con su capa ondeando.

.- Papi, Abela Cissy.- Tobias lloraba.

.- Ya le envié un mensaje, veras que estará aquí pronto.

.- Lele aquí.- se señaló la garganta.

El medimago entró con tres pociones.- Hay que darselas cuando salga del baño.

Hermione asintió pero esa seria una batalla campal, darle las pociones siempre fue un lío.

.- No pocion mami, no tomale, papi no.- Tobias grito.

.- Quieres que tu abuela venga? Si no te las tomas le voy a decir que no venga porque no eres obediente.- Draco le riñó.

.- Sabe feo.

.- Yo las tomaba cuando mi mamá me las daba, porque queria aliviarme. Preguntale a tu abuela.

.- Teno fio.- Tobias comenzó a temblar.

.- Ya le bajo un poco la temperatura.- la enfermera informó y tomó una toalla para envolverlo.

Hermione sacó ropa de la pañalera y se la puso.

.- Tobias, tomate las pociones.- Hermione se acercó destapando una.

Tobias negó y cerró la boca.

.- Estoy oyendo que mi nieto, el mas valiente y hermoso no se quiere tomar sus pociones?

.- Abela Cissy.- Tobias le estiró los bracitos.

.- No te cargaré hasta que te tomes las pociones.- Narcissa le dio una mirada que no admitía replicas.

Tobias admitió tomárselas con cara de asco.

.- No las vayas a vomitar.- Hermione le dijo al verle la cara.

Narcissa se acercó y lo abrazó.- te extrañé mucho mi niño.


	39. ABUELA CISSY

.- Abela quela?.- Tobias la mantenía abrazada.

.- Si cariño, aquí me quedo contigo.- Narcissa acariciaba su espalda.

Tobias cerró sus ojos cansado y pronto se quedó dormido.

.- Gracias por venir Cissy, Tobias es necio como el solo cuando de pociones se trata. Suelo batallar mucho.- Hermione dijo.

.- Yo también lo hacia con Draco, es igual a él, teníamos que atarlo, taparle la nariz y pasarle la pocion.- Cissy sonrió.

.- Y le dijiste a Tobias que tu si te las tomabas.- Hermione puso las manos en jarras.

.- Que querias que dijera?.- Draco la atrajo por la cintura y la besó.

.- Solo, hay Draco...suelta, esta tu mamá presente.- Hermione estaba roja de verguenza.

.- Por mi no se preocupen.- Narcissa sonrió.

.- No le de cuerda Cissy, que así nunca me lo voy a despegar.- Hermione rió.

.- Quieres despegarte de mi?.- Draco la apretó.

.- Por supuesto, sino serias mi gemelo siamés, Draco!!!.- Hermione rió.

El medimago apareció.- Señora Granger, lo dejaremos hasta mañana, lo van a pasar a una habitación.

.- Requerimos la mejor habitación de San Mungo.- Narcissa dijo tranquila.

.- Voy a avisar el requerimiento.- el medimago salió.

.- Cissy, no es necesario.- Hermione estaba mortificada.

.- Por supuesto que es necesario Hermione, no voy a dejar que mi nieto sea atendido como cualquier otro, es un Malfoy.- Narcisa meció a Tobias que se quejó.

Draco tomó la mano de Hermione.- Por favor, Tobias estará mejor y mas cómodo.

.- No te preocupes por el costo Hermione.- Narcissa dijo sencillamente.- yo correré con todos los gastos y no acepto un no por respuesta.

.- Señora, pasaremos a su hijo al Quinto piso. Me han informado de los cambios. Ahi estará muy cómodo. Me permite al niño?

Narcissa se levantó con Tobias para darselo al enfermero pero Tobias renegó por ser despertado.

.- Abela.

.- Van a pasarte a una habitación mas grande.- Narcissa explicó.

DM/HG

Severus había regresado al trabajo pero no podía concentrarse, ya había arruidado dos pociones.

Como estaría Tobias? Porque tuvo que llegar Draco? Cuando su hijo gritaba por Draco el habia pensado decirle yo soy tu papá.

Se levantó esta era tercera poción arruinada.

Porque no podía ser el padre de Tobias como lo era de Robert?

Por Merlín el solo cometió el error de irse por el bien de su hijo Robert hace dos años no pensó que Hermione estuviera embarazada porque se cuidaban.

Pero si era sincero esa fue la condición para ser amantes, que ella no se embarazara ni que hubiera apego emocional. Se dió cienta pronto que eso del apego no iba a resultar porque él mismo había estado sintiendo algo mas por ella hasta que Isabela se contactó con él.

Entonces su mundo dió un giro, había una personita que lo necesitaba al 100%, que podía hacer Severus?

Pero jamas olvidaría ese día.

Habían hecho el amor como si fuera la ultima ves porque Severus sabía que era la ultima.

.- Voy a irme.- le habia soltado cuando estaban abrazados.

.- pensé que tendrias mas tiempo?.- Hermione le había contestado.

.- No Hermione, no me entiendes, voy a irme de Londres.- Él la observó.

Hermione se enderezó.- De que estas hablando?

Severus dejó salir el aire que estaba reteniendo.

.- Tengo un hijo, no me enteré de él hasta unos días.- Severus soltó.- Debo hacerme responsable de él y de su madre.

.- Sev...me estas diciendo que te iras del pais para casarte con esa mujer para darle a tu hijo...tu apellido?

Severus asintió.- lo siento Hermione, esto debe terminar.

Severus se había levantado, se vistió y le dió un último beso en la frente.


	40. LA SEGURIDAD DE TOBIAS

Draco y Hermione regresaron al trabajo y Cissy se quedaba en casa con Tobias y buscaba propiedades que pudieran interesarles.

Alonzo se les unió en mitad de la semana.

.- Cissy, tu hijo ha estado viviendo aquí? No quiero ser grocero pero es casi inseguro para Tobias. Tiene muchas areas que me da hasta miedo que camine por ahí.- Alonzo estaba preocupado por la seguridad de Tobias.

Narcissa asintió.- yo tambien Alonzo, por ello estoy buscandoles propiedad donde el niño esté seguro y tenga donde jugar. Pero la decisión sera de ellos.

.- Abela.- Tobias caminó hasta ella.

.- Ya despertaste amor.

.- Abelo!!!.- Tobias corrió hasta Alonzo y lo abrazó.

.- Hola pequeño saltamontes, tu abuela me dijo que estabas enfermo, siento no haber estado aquí.- Alonzo lo cargó.

.- Levame al baco Abelo.- Tobias pidió.

Alonzo rió.- Te prometo que te llevaré de nuevo en las proximas vacaciones, en este momento tu, pequeño, debes recuperarte bien.- le hizo cosquillas.

.- Abelo, waa.- Tobias se reía y se retorcía.

.- Cissy, busquemos nosotros propiedades, sera nuestro regalo de bodas.- Alonzo soltó. El departamento tenia piso resbaloso y jarrones que Tobias podia tirar y pisar. Ademas de que los baños no eran adecuados ni la cocina segura. Había ventanales grandes y a Alonzo le daba un paro cuando Tobias se paraba ahí desde un decimo piso.

Narcissa le sonrió y lo besó.

.- Contacta a las agencias inmobiliarias.

Narcissa asintió y comenzó a escribir cartas con caracter de urgencia para las agencias inmobiliarias.

Tobias estornudó.

.- Ves, ni siquiera el clima es para él.- Alonzo estaba pensando seriamente llevarselo a un lugar seguro.

Narcissa tomó una servilleta y le limpió la nariz.- Tal ves debamos llevarlo a un hotel. El se esta recuperando de una infeccion.

Alonzo asintió. Iré a hacer la reservación. Mientraa pidele a los elfos que empaquen ropa de él.

Narcissa asintió.

Tobias estornudó de nuevo.

.- Tomalo amor, no tardaré, ya agarró un resfriado.

Narcissa lo cargó y Alonzo se fué al mejor hotel de la ciudad, rento una suite que tenía tres habitaciones por una semana en lo que conseguían una casa.

DM/HG

Severus fue a la oficina de Hermione_ Como esta Tobias?

.- Mejor, ya lo dieron de alta.

.- Lo...trajiste a la guardería?.- Severus daba gracias que por lo menos le estuviera informando.

.- No, esta en casa con Cissy.

Severus elevó una ceja.- Narcissa esta aquí en Londres?

Hermione asintió mientras ponía el sello y su firma a una contrato para una patente.

.- Desde la muerte de Lucius no ha venido a Londres.

.- Bueno pues vino por Tobias. A él le gusta tenerla cerca.

.- Hermione, por favor dejame estar cerca de él. Dijiste que lo pensarias.

Hermione cerró la carpeta.- Severus, dime algo. Porqué quieres estar cerca de él? Tu jamás quisiste hijos, mucho menos conmigo. No esta registrado con tu apellido, no estuviste cuando nació. Estabas en otro lado, siendo el padre de otro niño.

.- Fuí un estúpido Hermione, quería hacer lo correcto pero no vi que estaba haciendo lo incorrecto contigo, ese fue mi error. Tu nunca me dijiste de él.

.- Tu me pusiste esa condición, Severus, no embarazarme, de hecho te asegurabas de que no lo hiciera. Pero algo te falló porque Tobias esta aquí y si, le puse ti segundo nombre porque siempre me gusto. Pero no necesitamos de ti. Me casaré con Draco pronto.

Severus se levantó rápidamente.- Te casaras con él?

Hermione asintió.

Severus salió de su oficina ondeando su capa.


	41. NEUMÓLOGO

Draco recibió una carta de su madre, se instalaron en un hotel. Tobias habias agarrado un resfriado.

Tomó Dos pociones del almacén y fue hasta la oficina de Hermione.

.- Tobias tiene un resfriado, Mamá y Alonzo lo llevaron a un hotel, mamá dijo que mi departamento estaba frío y que el se estaba recuperando. Llevaré estas pociones, sales? Para esperarte.

Hermione asintió.- Por supuesto, a que hotel lo llevaron?

.- Al mejor de la ciudad, ven vamos al punto de aparición.

Hermione y Draco llegaron al Hotel y les dieron una llave de la suite mayor.

.- Papi, mami.- Tobias los recibió.- Abelos me tajelon, e monito.

Draco asintió y lo oyó estornudar.- Madre.- el le enseñó las pociones a Narcissa_ Obra tu magia.

.- No tomo, no pocion.- Tobias corrió pero Alonzo lo detuvo.- Tienes que tomartelas para que se te alivie ese catarro.

.- Abela da.- Tobias cruzó los bracitos.

Narcissa las tomó y destapó el frasco.

Tobias hizo cara de asco.

.- Vacala.- Tobias se limpió la boca con la manga del sueter.

.- Lo trajimos aquí porque tu departamento aparte inseguro estaba muy frío.- dijo Narcissa.

.- Aveces se sobrecarga la calefacción, pero el dueño del edificio no ha querido instalar otro.- Draco dijo enojado porque pasara eso.

.- Me tomé la libertad de escribir a las agencias inmobiliarias mágicas y me han respondido con muchas propiedades ideales. Será nuestro regalo de bodas.- Narcissa apuro lo ultimo.

Draco asintió.

.- Mimi empacó ropa para que tambien ustedes se queden aquí y puedan estar viendo las propiedades.- Narcissa les señaló unas maletas.

Tobias estornudo y sus mocos salieron.

Draco lo cargó, le limpió la nariz y le checo la temperatura.

Hermione se acercó.- No tiene temperatura.

.- Es solo el resfriado.- Narcissa acotó.

.- Gracias Cissy.- Hermione agradeció.

.- Vamos a comer, pedí servicio a la habitación.- Alonzo los instó.

DM/HG

Despues de dos semanas de búsqueda de la casa perfecta y segura, solo tenían decepciones.

Hermione aceptó que Narcissa iniciara tambien los preparativos para la boda y viajaba de Londres a Italia varias veces.

Tobias salia de un resfriado y entraba a otro, el clima de Londres no le ayudaba. Habían visitado un Neumólogo que les dijo que Tobias estaba teniendo problemas con sus defensas. Le hicieron estudios y una resonancia en su cerebro por que le comentaron que convulsionó por temperatura.

Draco, Hermione y Tobias estaban en el consultorio en espera que el doctor checara todo.

.- Su cerebro esta bien, no hay secuelas ni daño alguno y eso es muy buena noticia. El problema deriva unicamente en los anticuerpos. Su cuerpo esta batallando para eliminar un simple resfriado, sugiero que lo muevan a un lugar donde haga calorcito la mayor parte del año, asi le damos una pauta a que se mejore mientras trabajamos para activar sus anticuerpos, verdad campeón?

Tobias asintió.

.- Porqué paso esto hasta ahora?.- Hermione pregunto.

.- Lo mas probable era que estuviera dormido hasta que pasó lo de la convulsión, el cuerpo reacciona de manera diferente. Voy a empezar una medicacion pero básicamente debe de comer bien, frutas y verduras, jugos naturales y una comida balanceada.

.- Si seguimos aquí en Londres empeorará?.- Hermione estaba alarmada.

.- A menos que lo tenga encerrado en casa, pero es mi recomendación señora, sera su decisión, yo lo haría por mi hijo.- El doctor les comunicó.

Draco asintió.- Gracias Doctor.

.- Aqui tienen la receta, seran inyecciones en el bracito. Los veo en un mes.

Hermione asintió y cargó a Tobias.

Draco tapó a Tobias con una cobijita y los apareció en el hotel.

.- Sube a la suite, yo iré a surtir la receta y traeré alguien quien la inyecte.- Draco le dió un beso y a Tobias le besó la cabecita.


	42. POR EL BIEN DE TOBIAS

Asombrosamente Tobias no lloró cuando le pusieron la inyección.

Le había explicado a Narcissa lo que les dijo el Doctor.

.- Nos lo llevamos a Italia Hermione.- Alonzo intervino.- Todos queremos su salud, y ustedes tienen que trabajar, podran viajar por traslador.

.- Por favor hijo, lo cuidaremos bien y ustedes podran ir, Tobias debe cambiar de ambiente.- Narcissa pidió preocupada.

.- Es tu decision Hermione, yo digo que si pero tu que dices?.- Draco la miró.

.- Pediré mi cambio, pero no es seguro que me lo den pronto, pero creo que por lo pronto es lo mejor para él y estará a un traslador de diferencia.- Hermione dijo un poco preocupada por ese giro de los acontecimientos pero sabía y entendía que era lo mejor para Tobias.

Draco asintió y la tomó de la mano.

.- Solo me preocupa que usted tenga que cuidarlo, Tobias a veces es muy inquieto y los traera corriendo.

Narcissa rió.- No te preocupes por ello Hermione, Tobias es muy buen niño y aun soy joven. Alonzo tambien lo es y le encantará cuidarlo junto conmigo.

Alonzo asintió.- Aun estoy fuerte para andar detras de mi nieto, verdad Tobias?

Tobias sonrió.

.- Creo que dice que no, amor, se merece un ataque de cosquillas.- Narcissa dijo y Alonzo lo cargo para hacerle cosquillas.

.- Abela, alula.

.- Tu abuela no te ayudará, eres mío.- Alonzo reía con Tobias.

DM/HG

Harry no se arregló con Ginny.

Cada día pasaba mas con Katie quien lo habia apoyado mucho con James.

Un día salió en el Profeta la foto de Ginny con Oliver Wood en una cita romantica.

Harry no lo podía creer.

A los pocos días Harry empezó el proceso de divorcio.

Dias mas tarde salió otra foto de Ginny con Dean Thomas.

Otros dias con Victor Krum.

Al llegar a un acuerdo con el divorcio Ginny renunció a James.

Harry lo aceptó, no queria que Ginny estuviera cerca de su hijo.

Lo que si estaba pidiendo era una pensión que el juez rechazo porque Harry tenía al niño.

Asi que se quedo sin nada.

Ahora Harry tenía el divorcio. Era un hombre libre con un hijo.

Vivian en el departamento de Hermione que le vendió.

Ahora Katie y él estaban saliendo como amigos. Y casi siempre lo hacian con James presente.

La Señora Weasley le pedía a James cuando Ginny no estaba con ellos.

Harry con gusto se lo dejaba hasta una ves que se entero que Ginny habia llegado y le había dicho de cosas y le había pegado.

Ahi dejó de llevarlo a la madriguera.

Harry pidió menos horas de trabajo para poder atender a su hijo.

Era menos paga pero estaba bien porque asi diafrutaba mas de James.

Y el amor por Ginny fue disminuyendo dia a dia.


	43. FELICIDAD

La Mansión Rinaldi se llenó de alegría con la llegada de Tobias.

Los elfos estaban muy felices con el niño ahí igual que las personas que se encargaban de la jardinería y los choferes.

Vieron que Tobias mejoró mucho al estar en un ambiente cálido.

Tobias jugaba con Alonzo a la pelota. Tambien le habían comprado otros juguetes y ropa de verano.

Alonzo era el mas feliz de tener al niño con ellos, le daba un propósito a su vida.

Lo llevaba a su empresa de refrescos y en la oficina no le faltaba quien lo cargara o le hiciera algún cariño.

Hermione y Draco iban cada tercer día y se quedaban hasta la mañana que tenían que ir a trabajar.

Narcissa hacia los preparativos para la boda.

DM/HG

.- Estoy muerto.- Draco dijo el viernes.

Hermione se quitó los zapatos de tacón.- Mañana temprano tomaremos el traslador.

Draco asintió y la abrazó por la cintura.- Vamos a la cama.

.- Dormiremos?.- Hermione levantó una ceja.

.- Después, ahora quiero estar contigo.- Draco la besó y la cargó para llevarla a su habitación.- tenemos mucho sin estar así y te he extrañado.

Hermione acarició sus mejillas.- yo también.

Draco la besó apasionadamente mientras acariciaba sus piernas.

.- Creo que tienes demasiada ropa, amor.- Draco hizo un movimiento de muñeca y se quedaron desnudos.

.- Estas en un apuro?.- Hermione rió.

.- Siempre, te mantienes todo el día en mi mente.- Draco bajo sus labios a su cuello.

Hermione gimió y su piel se erizó con esos labios en ella.

.- Te amo Hermione.

.- Yo también hurón.

.- A quien llamaste hurón?.- Draco le hizo cosquillas.

Hermione contraatacó besando su cuello y mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

Draco se dejó hacer.- Sigue, esto se siente bien.

Hermione los giró y besó su pecho, lamiendo hasta su vientre.

Draco ya tenía una monumental erección.

Hermione lo tomó en sus labios y chupó.

Draco la miraba fascinado con la vista.

.- Ohh Hermione, mi Hermione.- Draco gemía con cada embiste de su boca.

Hermione se excitaba con cada sonido que le sacaba.

.- Ven aquí_ Draco pidió.- Quiero estar dentro de ti cuando me venga.

Hermione sonrió.

.- Hermione, asi no voy a darte placer a ti, ven.

Hermione se enderezó, Draco la puso debajo de él y besó su pecho lamiendo sus pezones. Ella se arqueo dandole mayor acceso a su pecho.

Draco llevó su mano al centro de Hermione encontrandolo muy mojado por él y gimió.

Separó sus piernas y se introdujo poco a poco. Gloria, Draco sentía la gloria dentro de ella.

Comenzó a moverse lento, tanteando el terreno, haciendo gemir de frustración a Hermione.

La besó imitando el movimiento de su miembro en su boca.

Hermione se movía para que estuviera mas profundas sus embestidas.

Con cara movimiento Hermione subía a una cima de la cual no había retorno.

Draco lamió su pezón llevandola mas cerca.

Esta noche Draco tenía el control.

Hermione apretaba las sabanas y Draco tomó sus muñecas para ponerlas arriba de su cabeza y la penetró mas rápido y profundo.

Hermione lanzó un grito de liberación que resonó en todo el departamento.

Draco siguió con el ritmo pero cuando sintió que Hermione apretó su miembro el se dejó ir.

Draco la besó y se quedaron en esa posición por un tiempo hasta que Draco se recuperó.


	44. EL DESEO DE TOBIAS

.- Mami, papi.- Tobias corrió hasta ellos cuando atravesaron las puertas de la mansión.

Draco lo cargo.- que haces?

.- Abelo y yo gugamos fubol.- Tobias dijo emocionado.- meti gol papi.

Alonzo se acercó.- Bienvenidos, Cissy esta esperando a Hermione dentro. Trajo a unas modistas.

Hermione asintió.- Gracias.- caminó hasta el saloncito.

.- Que bueno que llegas Hermione vamos a la habitación para que te pruebes el vestido.- Narcissa apuró.

Las modistas sacaron el hermoso Vestido blanco con encajes.

Hermione se quitó la ropa y se quedo en la interior. Le pasaron el vestido por encima.

Hermione no lo podía creer, era hermoso, un Vestido para una princesa.

Las modistas comenzaron a cerrar los delicados botones y al llegar a la cintura no cerraba.

Hermione jadeó cuando la apretaron mas.

.- Creo que debo bajar algunos kilos.- Hermione soltó.

.- Te lo hicieron a medida Hermione.- Cissy se extrañó_ retírenle el vestido y tomen nuevas medidas. La boda sera en un mes.

Las modistas retiraron el vestido y Narcissa jadeó cuando lo hicieron.

Se acercó a Hermione.- Señoras, podrían esperar fuera?

Las modistas salieron.

Narcissa lanzó un hechizo de silencio y sonrió.- Hermione, no te has notado los cambios de tu cuerpo.

Hermione fruncio el ceño.- perdón creo que he comido de mas pero hemos estado muy atareados que ni tiempo ha..

.- Estas embarazada.- Narcissa soltó.

Hermione se tocó el vientre y frunció el ceño.- pero si nos hemos cui... Rayos.

Narcissa rió.- Tendre otro nieto.

.- Debo ir a comprar una prueba..

.- No hay duda aquí Hermione, incluso diria que tienes 3 meses o mas. Se nota ya.

.- Voy a matar a Draco.

Narcissa rió.- Antes de que mates a mi hijo, debemos hacer las nuevas medidas y adelantar la boda.

Hermione cerró los ojos, suspiró y asintió.

Narcissa quitó el hechizo a la habitación y llamó a las modistas.

.- Por favor tomen nuevas medidas y ajusten el vestido, debe quedar para la otra semana.- Narcissa ordenó con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

DM/HG

Luego de que las modistas se fueran Hermione bajó hasta el jardin donde Tobias, Alonzo y Draco jugaban.

Hermione se apresuró a su encuentro.

.- Draco, debo hablar contigo.- Hermione dijo en tono serio.

Draco trago saliva, que había hecho? La incomodaría su madre?

.- Dijiste que habías hecho el hechizo anticonceptivo.

Draco se atragantó.- Tal ves se me olvido una ves. Yo...Hermione, estas embarazada?.- sonrió.

Hermione se levantó la blusa.

Draco acarició su vientre ligeramente abultado. Felicidad completa sintió. La cargó y le dió volantin.- Mi mujer me va a dar otro hijo.- gritó feliz.

.- Draco, bájame que me mareo.- Hermione rió.

Draco la bajó y la besó tiernamente.- Te amo Hermione Granger.

Hermione se puso una mano en la cara. Los choferes los miraban con curiosidad.

.- Draco, esto no quita que te hayas olvidado del hechizo.

.- Papi.- Tobias corrió hasta el con la pelota en un brazo.

Draco lo cargó.- Tobias, se te cumplió tu segundo deseo.

Tobias frunció el ceño.

.- Haber, recuerda lo que nos pediste a tu mami y a mi mi has veces?

Tobias soltó el balón.- Un hemano!!!!

Draco asintió.- Tendras un hermano o Hermana.

.- Siiiiiiiii, te quiero papi.


	45. MIS DESEOS

Draco bajó al suelo a Tobias y salió corriendo.- Abelo, voy a tenel hemano.

Alonzó lo oyó.- en serio? Mamá y papá te lo dijeron?

Tobias asintió y corrió para decirle a su abuela.

.- Abela.- grito.

Narcissa estaba ordenando la comida cuando lo oyó.

.- Abela, voy a tenel hemano.

Narcissa asintió.- y yo voy a tener otro nieto. Vas a ser ahora el hermano mayor.

.- Si cumpen mis deseos abela.

Narcissa lo sentó en sus piernas.- Que mas has pedido?

.- Tenel papá, vivil con papi, Vivil con abelos, tenel un hemano.- Tobias contaba con los dedidos.

Narcissa rió.- te quiero mucho Tobias, eres mi alegría y la de tu Abuelo.

.- Yo quelo ti Abela. Y a Abelo y efos, pelo quelo a Mimi. Lile a papi que la taiga Abela. Mimi hace galetas licas.

.- Yo le dire a tu papá, amor.

DM/HG

.- Draco, lo hiciste a propósito?.- Hermione le preguntó.

.- No Hermione, te lo juro.- Draco cruzó los dedos en su espalda.

.- Tendremos que ir a San Mungo, tu madre dijo que tengo como tres meses. No he tenido cuidados en estos meses.

.- Eso es verdad, te parece si vamos mañana?.- Draco la abrazó.

.- Si, mañana.

Draco volvió a acariciar su vientre.- Como no lo note? Mi semilla germinó Hermione.

.- Tendremos otro bebé.

DM/HG

Severus no se había dado cuenta pero Robert no soltaba el peluche de Tobias y era porque no tenía juguetes con los que jugar.

Refunfuñando por no haberse dado cuenta lo llevó a una juguetería.

.- Papi, no hay dinelo, mami dijo.

Severus se puso en cuclillas.- Yo tengo Robert, no te preocupes por ello. Ve a escoger.

Robert caminó tímido hasta que vió un Iron Man, era un muñeco con su traje.

Lo tomó y se lo enseñó a Severus.

El pocionista asintió y tomó otro igual para Tobias.

Robert lo abrazó.- gacias papi.

.- Algo mas que quieras.- Severus preguntó.

Robert negó.

Severus lo cargó y pagaron en la caja.

Despues lo llevó al caldero Chorreante y pidieron comida mientras Robert sacaba su muñeco del empaque. Estaba batallando para ponerle las cosas del traje y Severus lo ayudó.

.- Papi, ese es pala mi hemano?

Severus asintió.

.- Lo velemos hoy?

Severus negó.- Ha estado enfermo y por ello no a ido a la guardería.

En eso llegó la comida y se pusieron a comer.

Despues de eso iría a correos a poner una lechuza el juguete para Tobias.

.- Papi, mami no volvela?

Severus suspiró.- No Robert, tu mami ya esta en el cielo, desde allá te cuida. Ahora solo seremos tu y yo.

.- La estano mucho papi.

.- Yo tambien Robert. Pero tu mami hizo algo bueno al dejarte conmigo. Siempre que quieras podemos ir a llevarle flores a su tumba y puedes platicarle lo que quieras. Se que te escuchará.

Robert asintió.


	46. UN NIÑO

.- Madre.- Draco llamó cuando llegaron a la Mansión.

.- Pasó algo hijo?.- Narcissa salió de la biblioteca.

Draco sonrió.- Tendremos otro niño.- sonrió.

Narcissa lo abrazó.- felicidades. A Tobias le dará mucho gusto. Y Hermione?

.- Se quedó en Londres, tiene 3 meses y no puede viajar tanto por traslador. Vengo por Tobias, mañana le toca cita en San Mungo.

La sonrisa de Narcissa cayó.- Draco, no es seguro para él. Traeremos un medimago.

Draco negó.- tiene un tratamiento ya, madre.

.- Y si lo llevo mañana temprano?.- Narcissa no quería soltar a Tobias. Si se iba no sabía si iría a volver.

.- Madre, no te lo voy a quitar, lo traeré después.

.- Y que tal si te dicen que ya esta mejor? No lo traeras, se quedaran en Londres.

.- Tobias es feliz aquí madre, aunque digan que ya esta mejor lo volveré a traer aquí.

Narcissa pensó.- Y si voy con ustedes?

Draco sonrió.- Puedes ir madre.

Narcissa llamó a uno de los elfos e hizo que le empacaran una maleta y a Tobias tambien.

.- Solo dejame le aviso a Alonzo.- Narcissa fué al patio donde Alonzo y Tobias jugaban con la perrita Beagle.

.- Tobias, esta tu papá aquí, ve a lavarte las manos.

.- Abelaaaa.

.- No me repliques jovencito, anda, ve a lavarte las manos.- Narcissa instó.

Tobias se fué cabizbajo.

Narcissa suspiró y se giró hacia su esposo.- Voy a ir a Londres con Draco. Mañana Tobias tiene cita en San Mungo.

Alonzo se quedo mortalmente serio.- Se lo llevarán?

.- Draco me ha asegurado que no. Pero falta haber que dice Hermione.

.- Y si voy con ustedes.- Alonzo tampoco queria separarse del niño.

Narcissa sonrió.- Sabía que querrias venir. Le diré a Draco.

Alonzo entró a la casa y empacó dos cambios de ropa.

Narcissa se encontró con Draco.- Alonzo vendrá con nosotros.

Draco asintió.- Hemos tenido problemas con la calefacción de nuevo y le he puesto a la venta mi departamento.

.- A donde iremos?.- Narcissa preguntó.

.- Lo mejor para Tobias es quedarse en un hotel mágico, nos podemos aparecer directamente.

.- Abela ya lave manos.- Tobias le mostró sus manitas.- papi!! Y mami?

.- Tu mamá nos esta esperando en Londres. Mañana tendras una cita con el doctor.

Tobias miró a Narcissa.- Y Abela?

.- Tus Abuelos iran con nosotros. Iremos con tu mami a un hotel.- Draco explicó.

Alonzo bajó.- ya estoy listo.

.- Vamos al punto de aparición.- Draco sacó el traslador.

Alonzo cargó a Tobias y se aparecieron en Londres, en el hotel magico mas caro.

.- Abelo, teno fio.- Tobias comenzó a temblar.

Alonzo se quito su capa y se la puso encima a Tobias.

Draco los guió hasta el ascensor hasta el penúltimo piso donde estaban las suites grandes.

.- Mami!!.- Tobias gritó al ver a Hermione.

.- Mi pequeño hermoso.- Hermione lo cargó.- Estas helado. Lo voy a cambiar.

Hermione lo llevó a la habitación y lo empalmó de camisas de manga larga y sueters.

.- Mami, y mi hemano?

Heemione sonrió y le tomó su manita y la puso en su vientre.- aquí, es un niño como tu.

.- Te lele?

Hermione negó.

.- Hemano, ya lega pala jugal.- Tobias le dijo.


	47. A TOBIAS NO LE GUSTA

Narcissa tenía sentado a Tobias en sus piernas, una de cada lado mientras esperaban que los llamaran.

Hermione y Draco estaban sentados a un lado.

Alonzo jugaba con Tobias.

.- Tampa abelo.- Tobias reía.

.- Me estas diciendo tramposo?.- Alonzo rió.- mira asi, debes de quitar la mano para que no te toque si te toco perdiste, si?

.- Abela.- se quejo Tobias.

Narcissa le tomó las manos.- Asi mira.

Alonzo toco aire.

.- Ves.

.- No tocaste Abelo.- Tobias se burló.

A Tobias se le escurrió un moco y Alonzo sacó un pañuelo.- suena.

Tobias se sonó.

Draco se levantó a preguntar porqué la demora.

.- Mami, jugo.- Tobias pidió.

Draco llegó hasta ellos molesto.- El doctor esta operando. Que se va a tardar.

Tobias estornudó y Alonzo lo limpió de nuevo.- Creo que ya pescó un resfriado.

.- Nos vamos.- Draco dijo y cargó a Tobias.

Narcissa y Hermione se levantaron.- A donde Draco?

.- A Italia, Tobias no esta mejor, allá veremos un doctor.

Tobias volvió a estornudar.

.- Vamos.- Hermione tomó su mano.

Regresaron al hotel y rápido empacaron para irse a Italia.

DM/HG

Harry besó a Katie cuando llegaron a su departamento.

.- Harry, esto no esta bien, tu te acabas de divorciar.- Katie trataba de oír la voz de la razón.

.- Sientes lo mismo que yo Katie, porque lo niegas?

.- No lo niego, solo...

.- Entonces deja de hablar y solo siente.- Harry la volvió a besar.

Katie se dejó hacer y Harry los llevó a la habitación.

DM/HG

Robert estaba sentado en las piernas de Severus que le leía en vos alta.

Severus acarició sus cabellos rubios_ Necesitas un corte Robert.

.- No, quelo como tu_ Robert se giró hacia él y tomó sus cabellos.

Severus rió y besó su frente.

.- Polemos il al palque?

Severus cerró el libro y se levantó.- Ve ponte tus tenis.

Robert salió corriendo hasta su habitación y agarró sus tenis y regresó con Severus.

El pocionista sentó a Robert y le puso los tenis.- Ya debes de hacerlo por ti, Robert, tienes 3 años. Tienes que aprender a hacer ciertas cosas que antes tu mamá hacia por ti.

.- Lo sento papi.

Severus besó su mejilla.- no te estoy regañando, es solo una observación.

DM/HG

Llegaron a Italia y Narcissa se puso en contacto con un medimago.

Tobias corrió hasta la cocina.

.- Deberias descansar un rato Hermione.- Draco la instó.

.- Estoy muy bien y no estoy cansada.- Hermione se sentó en un sillón.

Tobias regresó con ellos con galletas, pastel de calabaza y un vaso de leche

.- Tobias! Que tanto traes ahí?.- Hermione sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza.- vamos a la mesa.

Hermione lo sentó en su sillita alta.

Narcissa regresó.- el medimago nos verá mañana en su consultorio.

.- Gracias madre.

.- Y Tobias?

Alonzo señaló a la mesa.

.- Este nieto mío ya esta comiendo otra ves?.- Narcissa rió.

.- Poste Abela.- Tobias dijo tomando leche de su vasito.

.- Solo esperemos que para la hora de comida comas bien tus verduras.- Hermione revolvió su cabello negro.

.- Mamii, me depeinas.- Tobias se quejó.

.- Digno Malfoy.- Draco llegó hasta él.- yo era como tu.

Tobias sonrió complacido.

.- Tu padre siempre me pedia peinarlo como 4 veces al día y nunca le gustaba andar desaliñado.

Hermione asintió.- Todo un niño con complejo de adulto, tan peinadito que daban ganas de revolverle el cabello solo para enfadarlo.

Draco la jaló de la cintura.- Tan siquiera yo me peinaba. Tus cabellos alborotados eran como una entidad aparte.

Hermione le pellizcó el brazo.

.- Aww, mira a tu mami Tobias, defiéndeme.

Tobias negó.- aha aha, e mi mami bonita.

.- Ya viste madre, mi hijo no me defiende.

Narcissa rió.- digno nieto mío. Es como tu, jamas defendías a Lucius de mi.

.- A pero este bebé si lo hará, verdad Scorpius?

.- Scorpius?.- Hermione jadeó.

Draco asintió.- Tu escogiste el nombre de Tobias, ahora me toca a mi ponerle nombre a este bebé.

Tobias hizo una mueca.- no guta Spopius papi.

.- Ves, ni a Tobias le gusta.- Hermione besó la mejilla de su hijo.


	48. TOBIAS EMPEORÓ

Tobias empeoró en la noche y no dejaba de llorar.

Hermione estaba desesperada y Draco ya se había levantado para llevarlo al hospital.

Tobias seguía estornudando y el moco no lo dejaba dormir.

Narcissa tocó en su puerta.- hijo, como esta Tobias?

.- Mal madre, vamos a llevarlo al hospital.

.- Abela.- Tobias le lanzó sus bracitos.

Narcissa entró y lo cargó.

Hermione se vistió rápido y cargó con ropa, pañales y toallitas.

Alonzo había salido a su fabrica refresquera por un problema en producción.

Entraron a la red flú y se aparecieron en San Benedicto.

Tobias iba abrazado del cuello de Narcissa.

Hermione le limpiaba de vez en cuando la nariz.

.- Buenas noches, soy Narcissa Renaldi y traigo a mi nieto.

La recepcionista se levantó de inmediato. El apellido Renaldi tenía mucho peso en la comunidad mágica de Italia.

.- Pase a la salita 1 enseguida ira un medico para ver al niño.

Una medimaga llegó inmeditamente.- Buenas noches.- saludo corriendo la cortina para darles privacidad.

.- Buenas noches, traemos a mi nieto, ha estado enfermo desde hace 2 meses, mi hijo y mi nuera lo trajeron a vivir a Italia por recomendación del medico en Londres. Dijeron que el niño tenía las defensas bajas. Ayer en la tarde lo llevamos a Londres porque le tocaba consulta hoy en la mañana pero el medimago estaba operando y no lo vió. Lo trajimos de nuevo a Italia porque comenzó a estornudar y escurrir moquito.

La medimaga le indicó que lo acostara.- Como se llama?

.- Tobias.

.- Hola Tobias, voy a checarte si? Para saber que tienes y te sientas mejor.

Tobias hipaba.

La medimaga checó sus pulmones, luego su garganta y nariz. Tambien sus oidos.

.- Veo una severa irritación en la nariz, sus pulmones se le oyen flemas. No me gusta nada, dicen que fue apenas ayer esto?

Hermione asintió.

.- Voy a levantar tu camisita Tobias.

La medimaga lo miró detenidamente.

Luego lanzó hechizos fuertes de diagnóstico. Hizo una mueca horrorizada.

Sacó a Draco y Hermione y los llevó al pasillo.- Su hijo...Merlín.- la medimaga suspiró.- Efectivamente tiene problemas de bajas defensas, pero detras de eso...No quiero alarmarlos, necesito hacer estudios mas detallados.

.- Que cree que tiene mi hijo.- Hermione estaba fuera de si.

La medimaga tragó saliva.- Creo que necesitará un transplante de médula ósea.

Hermione y Draco jadearon.

.- Necesito hacerle una punción lumbar y debe ser mientras esta despierto, no puedo sedarlo porque entonces los estudios saldrían mal. No voy a mentirles señores, duele.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca y lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos.

Draco estaba mortalmente serio.- Co..convulsionó hace poco por temperatura.

.- Pudo haber sido el desencadenante pero le aseguro que era mejor que apareciera en estos momentos y no cuando fuera demasiado tarde. Estamos a tiempo.

Draco asintió.

.- Entonces vayamos a hacer la punción, ustedes me ayudaran a mantenerlo calmado. Tendré que llamar a enfermeros para que lo sostengan, el niño no debe moverse porque podría quedar inmovil de por vida.

.- Mi bebé.- Hermione dijo en un sollozo.

.- Señora, necesitamos que este fuerte para su hijo, no queremos asustarlo.

.- Mi mujer esta embarazada.

La medimaga asintió viendo su pequeña pancita.- Necesito que se quede en la salita de espera. No es una experiencia agradable y podría hacer que se alterara y en su estado seria peligroso.

La medimaga Nova Richard volvió a suspirar, había estudiado medimagia infantil pero esos casos la ponían mal.


	49. POSIBLE SOLUCION

Draco y Narcissa quedaron con los cabellos de punta y la piel de gallina.

Tobias había gritado mucho hasta quedarse ronco y vomitar.

La medimaga se había ausentado para ir a dejar la muestra al laboratorio.

Una enfermera pasó y les comunicó que pasarían a Tobias a una habitación del segundo piso.

Draco traia a Tobias cargado. Narcissa había salido por Hermione y mandó un patronus a Alonzo.

Hermione entró y Tobias le dió los brazos.- mami, lolio mucho.

.- Lo sé amor, lo sé. Y sé que fuiste valiente.- Hermione beso sus mejillas.

La enfermera regresó y les indicó seguirla hasta la habitación.

Lo ubicaron en un privado, alejado de los demas niños enfermos.

Después de unos 20 minutos la medimaga entró a la habitación.- Necesitamos un donante lo mas pronto posible. Usted no puede ser porque esta embarazada pero podemos hacerles estudios de compatibilidad a su esposo y su suegra.

Hermione hizo una mueca. Sabía que posiblemente Draco no era compatible.

Y el que podría ser compatible estaba en Londres.

.- Nos haremos los estudios.- Draco se adelantó.

.- Bien, vendran a sacarles sangre.

Una enfermera entró y saco sangre de Draco y Narcissa.

.- Les avisaré lo mas pronto posible.- la medimaga se despidió.

.- Draco, puedo hablar contigo afuera?.- Hermione pidió.

Draco asintió y le pasó a Tobias a su madre.

.- Que vamos a hacer si no son compatibles?.- Hermione soltó.

.- Estas pensando en ir...con Snape?

Hermione asintió.- es lo mas viable ya que yo no puedo ser donante o hacer las pruebas.

.- Iré yo, tu no puedes viajar tanto en traslador.

.- No tardes Draco.

Draco la besó antes de irse.

DM/HG

Draco entró corriendo al Ministerio, pronto seria la hora de la comida.

Bajó al laboratorio y respiro aliviado cuando vió a Snape ahí.

.- No te parece demasiado tarde para entrar a trabajar?

.- Callate y escucha.- Draco le gritó.

.- Que piensas que..

.- Tobias esta muy enfermo.- Draco interrumpió lo que iba a decir.

.- Que tiene?

.- Necesita un trasplante de Médula, mi madre y yo nos hemos hecho pruebas pero aun no las tienen, esto es urgente.

Severus se le fué el aire.- Donde está?

.- En San Benedicto en Italia.

Severus dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y corrió a lavarse.

.- Debemos ir por Robert.- Severus le dijo a Draco.

.- Por supuesto.- Draco asintió y caminaron hasta el elevador, salieron al segundo piso rumbo a la guardería.

.- Buenas tardes Katie, vengo por Robert.

.- Enseguida se lo traigo.- Katie entró por el niño.

.- Como se dieron cuenta?.- Severus preguntó.

.- Tobias enfermó aquí y nos sugirieron llevarlo a un lugar calido ya que el frío de Londres podría ser muy peligroso. Lo llevamos a Italia con mi madre y mi padrastro.

.- Papi.- Robert saltaba emocionado al verlo tan temprano.

Severus le sonrió.- Gracias Katie, no creo que volvamos hoy.

Katie asintió.- Hasta mañana Robert.

Severus lo cargó y Robert le dijo adiós a Katie con la manita.

A Draco le picaban los ojos por llorar, recordaba cuando Tobias salia y le decía papi.


	50. EL PERDON

La medimaga había regresado con una negativa.

Tobias se había dormido en sus brazos y Hermione lo abrazaba aferrandose a él.

Ahí era ya de madrugada. Alonzo había aparecido y tambien le hicieron la prueba.

.- Damelo Hermione estas cansada y no te hace bien estar parada tanto tiempo.- Alonzo pidió.

Hermione le pasó a Tobias.

.- Papi.- Tobias sollozó.

.- Tu papi vendrá en un rato mas.- Alonzo lo meció.

.- Jugo.

.- Iré por tu jugo.- Narcissa ofreció.

Tobias estornudó.

Hermione sacó una toallita y le limpió la nariz.

.- Papi.- Tobias sollozó.

.- Alguien me llamó.- Draco entró.

.- Papi!.- Tobias le dió los bracitos y Draco lo cargó.

.- Como te sientes?

.- Quelo il a casa.

Draco lo abrazó.- Lo sé hijo pero no podemos ir en este momento. Debemos quedarnos hasta que te alivies.

Narcissa regresó con el jugo.

Tobias lo tomó rápidamente sediento.

.- Madre puedo encargarte un momento a Tobias, tengo que hablar con Hermione.

Narcissa asintió y cargó a Tobias.

.- Snape se hizo la prueba. Es compatible.

Hermione soltó el aire contenido.

.- Esta aquí con Robert, he contratado a una niñera mágica, ya estan en la casa de mi madre.

.- Y Severus?

.- Lo han ingresado al hospital, por la mañana harán el trasplante.

.- En que habitación está?

.- Tercer piso, habitación 312.

Hermione se movió.- tengo que...debo ir a agradecerle.

Draco la tomó de la mano.- Ve con cuidado.

Hermione asintió y lo besó.

Draco volvió a entrar a la habitación de Tobias.

Hermione fue hasta el tercer piso.

Entró en la habitación y Severus la miró.

.- Hola, quiero agradecerte por lo que estas haciendo.

Severus bufó.- Lo hago por mi hijo.

.- Lo sé.

.- Te pedí de muchas maneras que me dejaras estar a su lado.

Hermione derramó una lágrima.- hice malas decisiones Severus, al igual que tu. No me arrepiento de tener a Tobias, él es mi vida entera. Sé que es tu hijo, lo he aceptado desde siempre.

.- Dime la verdad Hermione y se sincera, si esto no hubiera pasado me hubieras dejado verlo.

Hermione asintió.- Lo venía pensando desde que te vi con tu hijo. Bueno con..

.- Es mi hijo Hermione, al igual que Tobias. Me casé con su madre y jamas nos divorciamos, le di mi apellido.

Hermione se acercó a Severus.- Tobias sabrá de ti. Tienes el derecho a llamarlo hijo y él a llamarte padre.

Severus tragó saliva.- se que amas a Draco. Perdí mi oportunidad contigo por estúpido, pero no quiero perderme la oportunidad con Tobias.

.- No lo haras, te prometo eso.

Severus tomó la mano de Hermione.- se feliz.

Hermione puso su mano en el vientre y Severus abrió los ojos sorprendido.- estas...embarazada?

Hermione asintió.- es otro niño.

Severus acarició su vientre.- Tobias estuvo ahí.

Un toque en la puerta sonó y la medimaga apareció.- Señor Snape, debe descansar un poco. Señora acabo de ir a checar a Tobias, no puede dormir.

.- Voy en camino. Nos vemos mas tarde, gracias Severus.

Severus asintió.

Hermione corrió hasta la habitación de Tobias.

.- Mami.- Tobias decia entre sollozos.

.- Ya estoy aquí amor, siento ausentarme.- Hermione lo cargó.

Draco la abrazó.

.- Ves, mami solo fue al baño.

.- Mocos mami.

Hermione agarró una toallita y le limpió la nariz.

.- La medimaga acaba de venir y le dio pociones para prepararlo.

Hermione asintió.

.- Y tu madre?

.- Fue con Alonzo a conseguir algo para comer. Debes alimentarte bien.

.- Teno hame papi.

.- No puedes comer nada por el momento Tobias. Vas a estar en ayuno por 4 horas.

.- Nooooo teno hame. Quelo galetas de Mimi.

.- Si te portas bien, cuando todo pase traeremos a Mimi y te hara galletas todos los días y un pastel grande de chocolate.

.- Y pizza.

Draco rió.- y pizzas de todos los sabores con mucho queso.

Tobias sonrió.- Y mucho pepeloni.

Draco lo cargó.- mucho mucho peperoni hasta hartarnos.

.- Te quelo mucho papi.

.- Te quiero mucho hijo.

.- Tamben a hemano papi, hemano spopius.

Draco asintió.- tambien a tu hermano Scorpius.

.- Papi, jugalemos a la pelota?

Draco asintió y se sentó en la cama con Tobias en brazos.- Cuando tu hermano nazca no podremos jugar a la pelota con él porque será muy pequeño, como lo fuiste tu. Pero cuando crezca un poco te aseguro que le gustará jugar a la pelota contigo.

.- Lo cuilale.

Hermione se acercó y besó su frente.- si amor tu lo cuidaras...


	51. PAPÁ SEVERUS

Tobias tenía su vista puesta en el pequeño bebé rubio que agitaba sus manitas.

Metió su mano entre los barrotes de la cuna para tocarlo.

.- Hola Scopius, mami ya vene.

Hermione entró en la habitación azul que era la de su bebé y de Tobias.

.- Tene hambe mami.

Hermione le sonrió a sus hijos con adoración.- Ve a ponerte los tenis que tu papá Severus llegará en cualquier momento.

Tobias asintió y buscó sus tenis rojos.

Hermione cargó a Scorpius y se sentó en la mecedora para alimentarlo.

Draco entró a la habitación y sonrió a Hermione.- Severus esta aquí con Robert.

Tobias se levantó.- Te estañalé papi.

Draco lo cargó.- Yo también campeón, portate bien.

.- Sempe me poto bien.

Draco rió.- Ve a despedirte de tus abuelos.- lo bajó y Tobias corrió hasta la habitación de sus abuelos.

Draco se giró hacia Hermione y acarició la cabecita de Scorpius y besó a Hermione.

El bebé se quejó.- Hey pequeño mini mi. Porqué te enojas, también mami es mía.

.- Es el niño de mamá, Tobias es el niño de papá, asi que es justo.- Hermione rió.

.- Dejalo que crezca un poco y ya verás.

Tobias entró.- Ya papi, abela eta llolando poque me voy.

Draco rodó los ojos.- Hay mi madre. Pero si solamente vas por dos semanas. No es como si te fueras una vida.

Hermione le dió un pellizco en el brazo.- es tu madre y quiere mucho a Tobias. No hables así.

.- Hermione!!

.- Nada de Hermione, tu madre tiene sentimientos, respétala.

Draco la abrazó.- Estas mujeres de mi vida.

Tobias rió.

Draco se enderezó y tomó la mano de Tobias.- debo llevarlo abajo con Severus.

Hermione se levantó y le puso a Scorpius en sus brazos.

.- Ven dame un abrazo fuerte.- le dijo a Tobias.

El corrió hasta ella y la abrazó.

.- Cuando vuelvas te tendremos muchas galletas de Mimi.- Draco aseguró.

Tobias asintió y bajaron juntos.

.- Papi Sevedus.- Tobias lo abrazó.

.- Hola Hijo, listo para las vacaciones?

Tobias asintió.

Robert lo abrazó.- Iremos a la playa Hermano. Podemos hacer castillos en la arena.

.- Si si.- Tobias saltaba.

.- Nos vemos en dos semanas.- Severus se despidió.

Hermione los vió irse y derramó una lágrima.

Después de la operación todo había ido muy bien. Tobias se recuperó con bastante rapidez y Severus pudo estar a su lado siendo su papá.

Tobias comprendió y ahora sabía que tenía dos papás, una mamá y dos hermanos.

Era feliz porque con Robert no tuvo que esperar para jugar a la pelota con él.

Algunas veces Robert se quedaba en casa de los Malfoy a jugar con Tobias.

Hermione y Draco visitaban mucho a Narcissa y Alonzo en Italia y demolieron Malfoy Manor para levantar una nueva Mansión.

En esos momento estaban viviendo una temporada en Italia porque con el nuevo bebé necesitaban ayuda.

Narcissa y Alonzo no podían ser mas felices. Les encantaba tener a sus nietos cerca y cuando iban a Malfoy Manor nueva se quedaban por una larga temporada.

Scorpius balbuceó cuando ya no vió a Tobias e hizo un puchero.

Narcissa apareció para tomarlo en brazos.

.- Ven aquí pequeño, tu tambien estas triste porque tu hermano se fué verdad?

.- Madre, solamente se va por dos semanas...awww, Hermione.

.- Ya hablamos de eso. No me hagas castigarte.

Draco hizo un puchero.- Entonces ya no dire nada pero esta noche eres mía.- le susurró al oido.

FIN

Nuevamente otra historia concluida, con un sabor agridulce por terminar otra, pero tendre mas.


End file.
